Prince of The Wind
by nastalgia
Summary: When three friends find out they are half-bloods they think it's the best thing ever. But all is not as it seems as forces unknown to even the gods are rising and leaving it up to some new heroes to take the lead. One of which has dangerous powers never seen in the world of Olympus before.
1. Convention Confusion

Here is my attempt to write an Olympians fan fiction, should be very entertaining… and odd. I do not own anything but my OCs. I also do not own the pop-culture references made in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Convention Confusions

Things really did not get weird for Nathan until the day of this particular convention. He stood in a large hallway where people were filling up all the empty spaces. The people were gathering in a large group to watch someone speak about some new breakthrough in technology involving 3-D.

Nathan was a thirteen-year-old black kid who was taller than most. He had brown eyes and laid flat black hair. He was wearing black shorts with white strips and a t-shirt with a picture of Sonic and Knuckles on it.

As Nathan stood there numerous people bumped into him as they ran past, he wanted to go with them but he also wanted to wait for his friend who was in the bathroom. He knew the more he waited the less chance he was going to have getting to a good position. Especially considering everyone was taller than him. He glanced back and forth, looking for any signs of his friend, but found none. _Where is he? Will I have to go in and get him_, Nathan thought to himself. He turned towards the bathroom but still did not move. It only lasted for a minute before he snapped. "That's it, I am going without him!" Nathan was prone to talk to himself a lot. To bad he had waited so long though. As he turned and stepped, he found resistance he had not anticipated. A wall of people standing was now blocking his path and he was no closer to the front than before. He face palmed and kept his head in his hand for a while.

Nathan decided to suck it up and try to watch anyway. He moved to the edge of the crowd and tried to tip-toe his way through them, but to no avail. He now was unable to see and still no sign of his friend. He attempted to listen to what the speaker was saying but he could barely hear anything. Nathan was about to walk away until he felt a quick tap on his shoulder. Nathan prepared to turn in hopes of seeing his bath-roomed companion but it was actually quite the opposite. He turned to see a girl that was about half-a-head shorter than him staring at him. The girl was wearing an un-zipped navy blue jacket with a large N7 posted on the right side. Her shirt was white but it had a large red dragon on it, she was also wearing blue-jean short shorts.

Nathan looked for a moment at her face, her skin was light and she had a very one-sided grin exposing her blue braces. Her hair was long and black, and she had blue eyes.

Nathan stared at this girl for a moment before asking anything. "Can I help you?" The girl shifted in her stance.

"How would you feel about helping this young girl out," She pointed to herself, explaining the situation. "It would be really gentleman like if you did." Nathan thought for a moment. _She wants me to help her? I really can't imagine what she wants. Ah but what's the harm in it?_

"Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Actually," The girl paused for a second or two. "If you could just turn around that would be great." Nathan thought he might have seen a hint of redness in her face after that question.

"Okay…" Nathan turned and had the fear that he was about to get stabbed in the back now. But at once his mind drifted to the girls looks. _She's good looking; I wonder how old she is?_ His thoughts were immediately interrupted by a force hitting against his back. It caused Nathan to stumble forward, just barely keeping his balance. He recovered but noticed a slightly increased weight on his back. He turned to see what caused the disruption. For some reason he could not comprehend, he found that the cute girl had jumped on his back. He wanted to protest… but at the same time he didn't. "What are you-?"

The girl responded like lightning. "Making use of your height, remember you said you would help." Nathan was caught in that truth. "Now if you don't mind I must continue."

"Continue? What do you mean?" She began climbing up his back, which Nathan did not understand because he wasn't that much taller than her. This process continued until Nathan found himself with this girl sitting on top of his shoulders.

Only a minute or to passed before he felt another tap on his shoulder, he turned to his right but was met with the all-to-prominent thigh in his vision. Hands then wrapped around his face and motioned it forward. "Eyes front!" The girl yelled from on high. Nathan shrugged and looked forward. Eventually another slipped into his view, his long lost in the bathroom friend had arrived. "Hey Drew. How was your trip to the room?" Drew stared at him, obviously not very entertained by the question.

"Nathan you know about the hotdog I ate earlier… but on to more important things like, who's your friend?"

"Who her," he pointed upward. "Oh she is just well, I don't know. I just met her."

Drew was Nathan's best friend, ever since they were two years old. They shared many moments that drew them closer than brothers. He was a boy only slightly shorter than Nathan. His skin was tan and his eyes were hazel. He had curly brown hair that went past his ears an intense stare.

It was not long until the large hallway was cleared of people and the speaking had ended. The girl still sat upon Nathan's shoulders for a few minutes, probably just to annoy him. Nathan looked up, "Hey so uh, can you get off of me now? My shoulders are hurting." She laughed for a moment then swung her leg around Nathan's head and slid off. There was a long silence between each off them. The girl took this as a sigh and began to walk away before Nathan stopped her. "Where do you think your going?" Nathan said with a slight attitude. "You just sat on my shoulders for fifteen minutes and you think you can just walk away without a thank you?" The girl stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Nathan got a slight grin.

"Well," He looked at his right wrist with a watch on it. "It is about twelve-o-clock right now and I think you owe me. So I think you should do one of two things. One, you buy me lunch. Or two, you hang out with me and my pal here until we leave, or you have to leave." She seemed to scowl at Nathan for a moment and it seemed as though she was going to protest but her scowl turned into a large grin.

"All right, I'll hang with you guess for a while." She walked between Nathan and Drew, and wrapped her arms around their shoulders as best she could. "But I warn you. You may be getting more than you bargained for." With that the three were off to the main halls of the convention.

Michael sat on the dock of Camp Half-Blood. He looked out onto the water as he continued to kill time. He would be leaving soon; he had a mission and was eager to prove himself.

Michael was a Satyr and soon he had to leave to pick up two half-bloods. He had black dreadlocks that went down to the bottom of his neck. His eyes were green and he had a goatee. His skin was dark and his goat hair was also black.

He got up from his seat and turned around. Standing on the other edge of the dock was a girl. She stood with her hands behind her back. She had pale skin and piercing yellow eyes. Her hair was short and black and she wore an orange shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood" and a checkered black and white mini-skirt.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" Michael asked the girl.

"I Thought I might go see my favorite Satyr, before he goes on his big mission." The Satyr got a wide grin on his face.

"Oh it's no big deal," He began to flex his muscles. "Other Satyrs do it all the time. I'm just doing my part." His head was pretty large at this point. The Satyr walked up closer to the girl and they smiled at each other. "Why don't you just go back to the Aphrodite cabin and let the big man do his job?" The girl laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back," She ran up to Michael and kissed him on the cheek. "Kill some monsters for me." Michael laughed.

"I'll bring you a Minotaur horn." The two separated and Michael started to walk away toward the entrance.

Nathan probably did not think that when he lifted a girl on his shoulders at the convention that he would end up finding someone he and his best friend would consider such a great friend. The girls name was Aimee. And she was not someone you see everyday. Aimee was an only child, like Drew and Nathan. So she would also have to find friends to bond with. She lived with only her dad since she was young and they were very close. Nathan and Drew also found out that Aimee had expressed that she had a problem interacting with other girls so she preferred to be around boys. This was mainly because she was a self-proclaimed nerd. This probably was what surprised Nathan and Drew most, because they were also self-proclaimed nerds. They had a few other similarities that caused the two to be continually interested in Aimee.

The trio walked into the main hall of the convention after they had wandered for a few hours, now equipped with many pointless trinkets. A man walked in their path, he was tall and well built. He had a permanent scowl and a shaved head. Aimee turned to Nathan and Drew. "Looks like it's time for me to leave guys." Nathan looked at the man.

"I assume that, that guy is your dad then?"

"Yeah, that's my old man." Her face became a wide grin. The man seemed to appear right besides Nathan.

"Aimee," The man said very flatly. Aimee and Drew turned towards him.

"Dad, these are my new friends, Drew and Nathan." He did not seem very entertained. Drew and Nathan shook the man's hand and Drew tried to talk to him but was slightly intimidated.

"You have a very nice daughter, sir." It came out as more of a squeak when he said it.

"Well thank you," He turned to Aimee and put his hand on her back. "I think we should go."

"Sure dad. But first," She turned back to Nathan and Drew. "Give me both your numbers." Nathan looked at Drew for a moment for something to say, but neither had anything except, "Okay," Drew said it as if the question was normal for them.

After they exchanged numbers Nathan turned to Aimee. "Just don't try testing me. I never do it. If you want to you'll have to text Drew." She smiled but had one more thing to say.

"See you two at school on Monday." As soon as she said that she disappeared into the crowd. Nathan and Drew looked at each other with a surprised face then turned away. Nathan held his fist toward Drew and Drew did the same. The hit fists and disappeared into the crowd as well.

* * *

Well I will apologize for the boringness of this opening but I wanted to introduce the characters. Please review if you read I would like any constructive criticism as I can get so I can make the story better for you to read. But I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. HalfBlooded

Well this is another introductory chapter so I apologize for the boringness. Again I own nothing except some characters.

* * *

Chapter 2:Half-Blooded

The weirdness did not really continue for Nathan for a matter of months. Nathan and Drew had met Aimee at the convention in January. It was now June and school was going to be over soon. Aimee had told them before they departed that she would "see them at school" Nathan and Drew had passed over that statement and believed it false, until it happened. Aimee had met them at school the very next day. They were both astonished but somehow Drew was not quite as surprised.

The three of them hung out everyday at lunch. This was in part because Aimee was in all of the advanced classes, getting mostly A's while Drew and Nathan were in regular classes with mediocre grades. One problem she said she had though was focusing and reading. She said she had ADHD and Dyslexia which was a huge surprise for both of them because they both had it as well.

The months dragged on until around March when Drew had his thirteenth birthday. It was fun and all, until Aimee found out she was not invited. Drew had not invited her because he was "Afraid of what his parents might say." Aimee did not talk to them for a few days after that. Apparently she did not hold much of a grudge, because only a few days later she had a new idea. She invited Drew and Nathan to her birthday party at the end of the school year; she was going to take all of them to Disney Land for the day. Nathan and Drew were quite surprised because everyone knows Disney Land is quite expensive. But to their surprise Aimee just said "I'll handle it" and that was that.

The final day of school had arrived and all three of them were quite excited. Nathan and Drew were standing at the front of the school waiting for Aimee and her father, Mr. Hidalgo, to arrive. "So what do you think?" Nathan turned to Drew and said.

"Think about what?"

"About the tickets," Drew stared blankly at Nathan and turned his head away, until finally turning back. "I think you worry too much." And with that the conversation ended, Drew had a way of doing that

About twenty minutes later a black mini-van pulled up to them with Aimee sticking out of the front window. She was wielding her trademark smile. "Ready to go you two?" Drew did not wait for Nathan to protest and jumped in the car. Nathan stared for a moment then jumped in as well. There was a brief silence and then Mr. Hidalgo turned to look at them. Aimee's dad's shaved head was now full of curly black hair, and for the first time Nathan noticed Mr. Hidalgo's right eye was halfway closed, probably an old injury. Also he smiled quickly and said, "Are you two ready to have a good time?" Nathan was about to say something but Drew silenced him with a punch to the shoulder. He quickly agreed and they were off.

It took around two hours to get to Disney Land and Nathan had slept most of the time, except for a moment where Aimee told them that they would be meeting another friend of hers at the park. They took a while to find parking and actually get into the park but it was immediately worth it, Disney Land is the Happiest Place on Earth after all. Nathan, Drew, and Aimee were now standing on Main Street, because it turns out Mr. Hidalgo had not planned on going with them and instead decided to hang out in Downtown Disney until they left. The three of them wandered through Main Street until they came upon the cross-road leading to all of the different areas. Nathan turned to the others and began to speak. "Well as you can both see it is very crowded here, so I think we should-," Aimee cut him off.

"Guys, it's Mickey Mouse!" She ran off immediately. Drew shrugged in Nathan's direction and ran after her. Nathan stood there stunned then begrudgingly followed after them.

Alice sat in the center of Camp Half-Blood right next to one of the trees. She was sitting away from the rest of her cabin and looked depressed. She was missing Michael and was getting lonely. He was one of the only people that she enjoyed talking to. She held her head and sat until she heard a slight growl in her stomach. She decided it was time to eat something. She walked but was instinctively looking at the ground. After walking a bit she was near the big house and still looking at the ground. She was not looking where she was going and ran into somebody. Both of them fell to the ground. Alice looked up to apologize, "Sorry, I wasn't look-," She was caught off guard by the person she saw. It was a girl with curly red hair and green eyes. Alice's expression turned grim. "Oh it's you, Dare." The red haired girl looked up and mirrored Alice's expression. Nice to see you to, Davis." They both stood and gave dirty glances to each other. As Alice turned to leave she noticed the red haired girl suddenly clutch at her stomach. Alice turned but continued to keep her death-glance. The red haired girl seemed to be in pain and continued to clutch her stomach until eventually falling over. Alice's face changed to a slightly worried face as she watched the red haired girl. The girl started shaking and her mouth opened and her eyes went wide. The girl's eyes and mouth began to fill with a green light and green fog surrounded Alice. The light began to shine brighter until it filled all of Alice's vision.

It did not take more than an hour until Aimee got a call from her mystery "friend" Nathan was awaiting as well, for his own reason. The group stood near the line to Splash Mountain. Aimee seemed a little restless waiting for this guy. Did she like him or something? Nathan pushed the thought out of his mind, and turned to Aimee. "Hey Aimee tell us about this guy again." She turned toward Drew instead of Nathan, "Geez is he usually this jealous around girls?"

Drew laughed but had a response ready, "Nathan and I don't really have all that much experience with girls. Sorry to disappoint." Aimee turned away again in anticipation for the next friends arrival. Nathan swung his arm around Drew's shoulder and turned away from Aimee. "What's wrong with you Drew? Are you trying to kill me or something?" Drew smiled and returned with a quick punch to Nathan's shoulder.

"Just making sure you don't say something too stupid. So shut your damn mouth." Their conversation continued, linked at the arm until they heard a loud squeal from behind. Nathan and Drew turned around to see what was wrong. What they found however was a tall kid was giving Aimee a large hug.

The kid had dark skin and dreadlocks. He had a goatee, and brown eyes, he was also wearing a short sleeve white t-shirt and long black pants. The boy looked at them and pointed. He whispered into Aimee's ear and she responded with a nod. She walked up to Nathan and Drew and moved her hands as if she was presenting this new guy. "Nathan, Drew, I would like you guys to meet my friend Michael." He held out his hand and Drew shook it and introduced himself. Nathan felt an odd vibe from him, so his handshake was a little delayed. Michael turned to Aimee and got a wide grin. "Don't let our little introduction slow us down, let's keep moving." He turned and walked off. Aimee quickly followed him without even looking at Nathan or Drew. The two of them looked at each other, both looking for some kind of answer. Drew sighed and shrugged, "Hey, I don't know any more than you do." The two turned toward Aimee and Michael then started walking.

Michael did not seem to be too bad in Nathan's mind. It turns out he is a junior in high school, and he met Aimee during the time she was not talking to them. Besides that he did not talk about himself much. The only thing Nathan could tell is that he must have ADHD like the rest of them. Michael would walk to one side of the park with them, and then stare off in the distance for a minute, just to immediately turn around and lead them the other way. Aimee seemed to not care very much, but Drew and Nathan started to wonder. After a while it seemed that he started to sweat more and more every time they would turn. At first Drew was the one, who noticed it, but after a while Nathan noticed as well and he and Drew tried to figure it out.

The group was standing near the lake where they would show Phantasia at night and Michael was leaning over the ledge. He was actually throwing up over the bars, after they had gone on Thunder Mountain. Michael looked up, sweating more than before and he started to frantically look around. Nathan called Aimee over to get to the bottom of this. "So, what's the deal with your friend? He doesn't look to good."

"He said he gets sick easily. Besides, it's almost time to go anyway."

"But did you see his sweating, and the sudden turn a rounds? There is obviously something wrong." Drew interjected, reading Nathan's thoughts.

"Ahh you guys worry to much-,"

"You guys ready to keep moving?' Michael cut in while whipping sweat off of his forehead.

"Actually we-," Michael grabbed Aimee's arm and started walking. But he walked only a few steps before turning around and started walking the other way. "Hey we are talking to you, damn it!" Drew sounded almost angry when he yelled that. Drew hated being interrupted. Michael ignored him and turned again, and began walking, but only a step before turning again. Aimee ripped her hand from Michaels grip and demanded an explanation as well. Michael stopped moving, and closed his eyes. "It's time…" when he said that, there was a bright flash of light that filled Nathan's vision. The light blinded him and he could hear the others, showing they saw it too. It took a few seconds for it to fade and a t first nothing seemed different, until Nathan looked up. Above Drew's head was a floating transparent orange hammer the seemed to shimmer. Nathan turned to Aimee to see if she saw it as well, but he was equally surprised then. Aimee had a transparent green scroll above her head. Nathan's jaw dropped and he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not seeing things. He pointed above their heads, trying to speak but no words came out. Drew and Aimee shared his expression and they all looked at Michael. His hand was on his face. "Hephaestus and Athena then…" Drew and Aimee turned too him and they started yelling. But Nathan seemed to not be able to hear them. It seemed that their voices were getting quieter every second. This continued until he could only hear his own heartbeat. He started to feel light-headed and his gaze turned back and forth. He started to hear a small roar in the background of his mind. The sound got louder every second and Nathan could not block it out. The other did not seem to notice but it was almost ear shattering. Nathan turned around and saw a flash of brown cross the sky. The flash landed on the ground, no more than one-hundred feet away. It was welcomed with a slight rumble that almost knocked Nathan off his feet. He looked up at the thing and could hardly believe what he saw. A large bull standing on its hind legs was getting up from its crouch. Nathan could not move, to say anything to the others. It got up and looked directly at him and snorted. Nathan was still unable to hear what was going on with Drew, Aimee, and Michael; he wondered it they could see. The bull continued staring and charged at Nathan.

Nathan had seen it a thousand times, when the bull gets close you run, he wondered if that counted for these bulls as well. The bull was at fifty, thirty, twenty feet until Nathan heard a voice calling him. He snapped back to reality, and jumped out of the way. He looked to where it went and saw many others, including his friends move out of the way, most were running now. He was able to hear again and he heard some people shouting, "What's a bulldozer doing in the middle of Disney Land!" Bulldozer? Nathan thought, no way that could be it, was he hallucinating? The bull turned again and readjusted his focus, this time his gaze was fixed on Aimee. The bull rushed her and she froze as well, it seemed so were Drew and Michael because they did not move either. Nathan moved despite his fear and ran at her. The bull was almost upon her and she screamed. Right as he was about to hit her Nathan pushed her out of the way and took the hit. It flung him to the side. He lost focus for a moment and his vision blurred. However he could still see the looming giant overhead. The bull prepared to strike; Nathan was not going to escape as it raised its fist Nathan thought it was over. He raised his hands and closed his eyes. The strike did not come. Nathan opened his eyes and saw the bull, but it was cringing, like it was being pushed back by some force. Nathan looked and the force seemed to be coming from his hands. When he looked closely he could see a thin outline shooting from it. Nathan was shooting gale force winds at the bull. Nathan stood up but made sure to keep his hands up. The bull was pushed back stronger than before. Nathan was silent for a moment then he closed his eyes. He opened them and his pupils had changed from their normal color to a yellowish gold color. Nathan cut the stream and clapped his hands together, then separated them. A thin spinning disk of air could be seen in his hands. He held it above his head then tossed it like a Frisbee. The disk spun, and turned to its side. It connected with the bulls shoulder and it cried out in pain, before exploding into gold dust.

Nathan breathed heavily for a moment then started to wobble before passing out.

* * *

Hey hope you guys liked that chapter, they may be one more semi- introductory before I get into the main plot so hold on a bit longer. Again please Read and Review


	3. Things Get Explained

So I present the final introductory chapter before the main plot begins. Unless of course I get a review saying I should work a little more. I do not own anything used in the story except some characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Arrival

Nathan awoke from his bed at noon that morning. He looked at the bunk-bed above him; it was always there when he woke up. He removed his covers and held his head, which was throbbing then looked up at his clock, twelve-o-clock it said. _Dang_, he thought, _I had the craziest dream about Disney Land_. This thought made him snap to reality. "Oh yeah Aimee's trip is today!" He jumped up and quickly threw on a striped black, blue, and white collared shirt, and some shorts and headed out of his room and down the stairs. He jumped from one of the stairs and landed on his houses wooden floor with a loud bang. "Mom, I'm late for the…" He turned around and met the gaze of eight people staring at him in silence. He stared at them until Drew, who was one of the ones present, spoke up. "Nathan, come sit." He patted the couch next to him and Nathan walked to it. Nathan looked up and he gasped. "Michael, it's you!" He nodded "That means that it wasn't a dream after all. And if it wasn't a dream then, how did we get back here?" Aimee spoke up.

"Well after that…thing appeared and you pushed me out of the way, you did that weird windy thingy then passed out. Drew carried you all the way to the car and my Dad brought us all back here. It was late then so we got you fixed in your pajamas and your Mom let us stay over. You have been asleep for a while now." Nathan looked at the ground then put his hand on Drew's shoulder. "Thanks bro." Drew just smiled and looked forward. Nathan looked up and spoke again. "But even if that stuff happened, that doesn't explain why everyone is here." None of the parents had said anything so far.

"I called them here." Michael said it like it meant nothing. We have all been waiting for you to wake up so we can begin."

"Begin what?" Drew asked.

"An explanation," Michael stood up and walked over to a bookshelf in Nathan's family room. He looked for a moment then pulled out a large dusty book from the top shelf. He blew off the dust and walked back over to where he was sitting and opened it. He flipped a few pages then stopped, and looked up. "So are all of you familiar with the Olympians?" Everyone stared at each other but they all silently nodded. "Well in case you need a refresher, I will explain it. Alright so there are twelve Olympian gods. The big three are the brothers, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Now there are many minor gods but they are not relevant to this explanation. But what _is_ relevant is what I am going to tell you now." He paused for a moment and everyone stared at him. "The gods are real." A silence filled the room and everyone looked to each other for a comment. Michael started again. "Now you're probably thinking I'm crazy right? Well I'm not. Because if I'm not mistaken, and I never am, that monster you fought Nathan was quite real." Nathan looked around the room and everyone was still quite. Michael waited a moment then stood up. "I'll give another example. Drew, Aimee I am sure you wondering about those symbols that appeared over you yesterday right?" Drew and Aimee looked at each other, and then nodded to Michael. "Well in your case Drew, your sign was the symbol of Hephaestus, god of inventions, or some other word like that, but bottom line is he makes things."

Nathan thought for a moment, it was true Drew made many things. Back when they were both younger, Drew would make legions of things out of Legos and other odds and ends he could find. Michael started to speak again. "And Aimee, yours was the sign of Athena, goddess of wisdom." Nathan thought again about how that would make sense. Aimee was always getting perfect scores on everything.

"So you're saying that were, what related to these so called gods?"

"A little closer than that. In your case you are the son of Hephaestus, and Aimee is Athena's daughter. Mr. Hidalgo clenched tightly at his pants and seemed to be very grim from his expression. Nathan raised his hand. "What about me then? Normally kids can't shoot air out of their hands, but I can, and I didn't get a symbol over my head."

"It's entirely possible, that you just haven't been claimed yet. Usually it's supposed to happen by the time you turn thirteen but in a few rare cases, it takes a bit longer." Everyone went silent again forcing Michael to talk again. "Basically what I am trying to tell you parents is that you kids are half-bloods, children who have a god parent and a mortal parent." Finally a parent began to speak. It was Drew's Dad, Mr. Goodman. "How is it possible that our kids are half-god or whatever? I mean as far as I know none of us are gods or anything."

"It is entirely possible that they hooked up long before you met. The gods can be quite attractive and alluring when they want to be."

"No way, I don't believe it." Mr. Goodman walked over to Drew and grabbed his arm. "We are leaving, now." Mrs. Goodman stood up and made to leave as well. But Mr. Hidalgo stopped him.

"No. Michael's right." Aimee lifted her head up. "What do you mean Dad?"

"I remember fourteen years ago, I met someone, she was beautiful. I introduced myself, and later we started dating. One thing led to another and a few months later she told me she was pregnant. She told me then that she was a god, and that our child was going to be half-blooded. I didn't believe at first, but then she showed me her true form and I knew. I apologize for my description; I try not to think about it. Anyway about four months later I hear the doorbell and there was a baby on my doorstep, you Aimee, was the one my doorstep." He sunk his head again and began to cry a bit. Drew's parents sat back down and Michael stood up again.

"Alright here comes the hard part. Since your kids are half-bloods they need protection. You see half-bloods are monster magnets, as you are all aware. Something like using a cell phone increases that magnetism. So to keep your kids safe, I need to take them away." This was responded to with a resounding "What!" from all of the parents, except Aimee's Dad.

"Don't worry it is only for the summer. I will transport, personally, all of your kids to a place called Camp-Half-blood, in New-York City, so that they can be trained to defend themselves from any monsters they encounter, throughout the rest of the year. Now I know what you're all thinking. 'Why would I let my kid go off with a stranger for a whole summer?' Well I have an answer for that. If you don't let me then there is a very high chance they will die, in a fiery inferno of various monsters that would attack and they would have no way to defend themselves." The room was utterly silent.

The conversation continued for maybe another half-hour. Michael would explain why it was important and then one of the parents would try to rebuke it. But eventually Nathan seemed to like the idea and went over to Michael's side. No matter how hard they tried the parents could not deny the importance of letting their kid go, with the exception of Mr. Hidalgo, who it seemed went along with the idea almost immediately. Around the end of the half-hour the parents finally conceded. And within minutes Nathan was upstairs packing, and Drew and Aimee were going home to do the same.

An hour later the three of them were standing outside Nathan's house and waiting. Michael walked up. "Are you ready to leave?" Nathan walked over and hugged his parents and his Mom kissed him on the cheek. "Be safe." She said it flatly and she looked like she was going to cry. His Dad said nothing but looked to cry as well. Nathan took his bags and threw them in the back of a pickup that Michael had brought around. Drew and Aimee finished their goodbyes and then they all piled into the car. Nathan had a big smile on his face as they left in excitement for the trip. Michael was driving and next to him sat Nathan, then Aimee, then Drew. Nathan lifted his arm over Aimee's shoulder and so did Drew. They pounded it and Michael drove off.

Nothing entirely too noteworthy happened on the four-day trip. The days were spent driving, and they really only stopped doing that when Michael would have to get gas, or they would all eat and or go to the bathroom. At night they would stay in a motel but that was awkward because Nathan and Drew had never stayed in the same room as a girl before. Also it did not help that she needed her "privacy" so she slept in one bed and the other had to be taken up by Drew, Nathan and Michael. Now Michael had told them that he was a satyr and that he was half goat but when he took off his pants and showed them for the first time, well the experience was not the most pleasant. Eventually Nathan just decided to move to the floor. Sometimes when they were stopped Nathan would try and use his powers again. He would swing his hands and air would come out, as long as he thought about it. He began trying newer moves that he learned from watching Avatar: The Last Airbender on T.V, it was his favorite show. After about day two, he was able to control a substantial amount of air. Having Michael there helped as well. On the other hand Drew would try making things and they actually worked like a small boat out of pipe cleaners and rubber bands. Aimee did not really have much to try. She was really smart and the way Michael told it she would use her skills later.

It was now the fourth day and they were arriving in New York now. Nathan sat in the car in his usual spot. Aimee poked him in the shoulder and he turned. "Hey, you know I realized I never got to properly thank you for saving me on my birthday. That was probably the best birthday present ever…you the whole not dying thing."

"Don't worry about it. I was just doing what any," He flexed his arms and deepened his voice "Hero would do." Unfortunately puberty hit him hard and his voice became very high for that speech. Aimee began to laugh hysterically along with Drew and Michael. Nathan turned red. "Anyway I decided to that you by allowing your shoulder to support my head while I take a nap." She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Neither of them said anything so Nathan decided to enjoy it in piece.

It was night time now before they arrived at the middle of nowhere. They were parked in the middle of a road next to a farm and a dense forest. Michael stopped the car and got out. "Here we are, Camp Half-blood. He pointed at the forest as the kids got their stuff out of the back of the truck. Drew walked over to Michael. "Where exactly is it, is it in there?" Michael nodded and began to walk forward. Nathan and Aimee quickly followed after them. As soon as they crossed the street Nathan could hear the loud snoring of some animal as they cleared through the trees Nathan looked over and dropped his bags. Curled around one of the trees was a dragon sleeping. Nathan's mouth was hanging open and pointing. Michael just plainly said, "That king of thing happens here all the time." And he continued walking. Nathan picked up his stuff and walked. There was a large stone doorway in front of them. It seemed to be randomly placed but Michael insisted it was the door. So they all decided to walk through. The sight that awaited them was beyond imagination.

* * *

Sorry for this chapter being so boring. Don't worry that was the last one. Next time capture the flag action along with maybe an actual plot. Constructive criticism wanted


	4. Not So Great Arrival

I appreciate all two reviews and I will try to improve for them. I do not own anything except some characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: Weapons, Wolfs, and Flags.

The moment the four of them walked into beyond the barrier, things changed dramatically. The image of trees on the other end changed to something that looked like an ancient city. The sides of the camp were filled with stone, small scale, Greek cathedrals. There was quite a few of them and each had a different symbol on the top. Nathan's level of excitement began to build as he saw them. He looked off to the side and saw even more, but the darkness made it difficult to see. Upon further inspection, there was a building that was bigger than the rest and a lake far off in the distance with a small building next to it.

The scene was so grand it almost made Nathan forget that there was dozens of kid's running back and forth across the camp. Some of them were dressed in leather armor or something much heavier. Many had various weapons and all of them seemed to be between Nathan's age and maybe even college. Michael walked in front of them and held out his hand to the side. "May I be the first to welcome you to Camp Half-Blood." Nathan immediately interjected.

"This is so awesome! What do we get to do first?" A few of the other campers began to give Nathan odd looks.

"Calm down. You'll get your chance soon enough." Michael began to look around. "Now I have some…business to take care of," He got a wide grin on his face. "So why don't you guys go sit by the fire and I'll send someone your way to show you the ropes."

"Why don't you-," Michael was off before Aimee could interject. The three of them looked at each other and Drew shrugged, and they walked off to the fire.

The fire did not have many people around it. It seemed they were all in one of the far off forest preparing for something. There were a few stragglers but they all kept to themselves. Nathan dropped all of his stuff around the fire and he sat on the ground. Drew and Aimee followed suite. Nathan turned around and looked at the buildings for a while. He saw one that had a chimney on it and on the front there was a hammer. It looked like the same hammer that flew over Drew's head back in Disneyland. "Hey Drew look." Drew turned to look. "I think that is your building." Nathan looked some more and found another one that had a scroll on it. "And I think that is yours Aimee." Aimee turned to it and smiled. "Looks like it. Which one do you stay in Nathan?" Nathan glanced to the ground.  
"I'm not sure. Michael said I wasn't 'claimed' yet, whatever that means."

"You'll find your place soon enough." Nathan did not recognize the voice that said that. It seemed to be coming from behind him however. Immediately Nathan felt something on his back. He was unsure how he did not feel it before. He turned and to his surprise, a little girl, probably around seven, sat leaning against him. She returned the look but all Nathan could see was her mouth because her hair covered her face. She wore a small black dress and held a stick in her hand, which she used to poke at the camp fire. "What did you say?" Nathan asked.

"Merely my thoughts." Nathan, Drew and Aimee stared at each other in confusion. But Nathan figured he should continue.

"Well how do you know that I will 'find my place' as you say? Am I going to be claimed soon or something?"

"Well I can't account for the gods as much as I used to. I just wanted to let you know." The girl immediately stood up and walked off. She ran into a crowd of kids and seemed to disappear. Aimee shrugged and they continued talking.

It was only around five more minutes until three others walked up to them. Nathan and the others turned to see what would happen next. One of them was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore an orange "Camp Half-Blood" t-shirt and blue jeans. She had a dagger strapped to her side and a hat sticking out of her pocket. She was obviously one of the older kids, probably around seventeen Nathan thought. The others were slightly more pronounced.

The one in the middle was a kid that looked about the same age, maybe slightly younger than Nathan. He had dark skin and short curly hair. His eyes seemed to shift between brown and hazel when he moved his head, and he wore the same orange shirt.

The final one was a boy maybe two years older than Nathan. His skin was dark tan and he had black hair that went down to his ears. His eyes seemed serious but they also had gentleness to them.

The girl spoke first. "Are you the ones Michael picked up?" Nathan stood first and Drew and Aimee soon followed.

"Yeah, he told us to wait here. What's he doing anyway?" The three of them looked at each other.

"Well let's just say he is…thrilled."

"Thrilled?" Drew had to ask.

"It's really not important. What is important though is that you guys are given a tour." Nathan thought the meeting went a little too fast but he was eager to comply. "Alright so, you," She pointed at Nathan. "Go with him." She pointed at the tan guy. "You, with him." She pointed a thumb at the shorter one. "And finally, you with me." So that meant Nathan was with Mr. Serious, Drew with the short guy and Aimee with announcer girl. "Sorry I had to rush the intro, things are kind of busy right now." She grabbed Aimee's arm and they walked off. The short guy motioned for Drew to follow and Nathan walked over to the other guy. Mr. Serious flashed him an odd smile that immediately changed Nathan's opinion of him.

"Let's go shall we new guy?" Nathan grinned.

"Yeah let's."

Aimee walked with the girl for only a few steps before she let go of her arm. They were walking toward on of the cabins, the one Nathan had spoke of earlier, with the book on it. The girl turned to Aimee. "So what's your name?" It was a regular question but Aimee didn't see it coming. Usually people didn't care what she thought. "It's Aimee." She looked away like she was sad but turned to the tour guide anyway.

"What's yours?"

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Michael tells me that's your mom too."

"Annabeth's annoying. I am going to call you Anna instead, Okay? Cool." Annabeth looked stunned for a moment but continued.

"Anyway back to your mother…"

"Yeah, Michael mentioned that to me as well, but I don't really get it."

"Basically you and I are sisters. At one point Mom met with each of our Dads and they had us."

"That's it? What do we get out of being a god-child?" Annabeth changed to look like she had given the speech before.

"Well the gifts vary depending on the god but in our case, we get wisdom. And not just normal wisdom, but knowledge of many things most can't comprehend." Aimee thought that wisdom was kind of lame for a godly power, but she didn't want to let Annabeth know that.

The two reached the intended cabin. It was a building that looked a lot like the Parthenon for some reason. The doors were aligned with bronze and they were huge. Aimee tried to push through but it took quite an effort regardless. When they reached the inside the wonder continued. There were many wondrous tiles that aligned the floor and ceiling, consisting of what looked like many different types of material. There were vast libraries held between each bed, each one consisted of hundreds of books each. Aimee thought that if what Michael had said in the car on the way here was true, and all demigods had ADHD and dyslexia, then it seemed weird to have so many books. Aimee looked again at the cabin and noticed a large map on the back wall. There were others, male and female around the cabin, and each looked different. It was hard for Aimee to believe they all came from the same mother.

Annabeth turned to Aimee. "What do you think? I designed it myself?"

"You made all this?"

"Yeah…and other things. But that's not important. Here follow me, I'll find you a place to sleep and put your stuff." After a few minutes of looking one was found. It was a bit small, like the others but still substantial enough. Aimee placed her things down and motioned that she was already tired enough to go to sleep, but Annabeth stopped her. "I still have one more thing to show you."

They walked through the camp and passed by a large amphitheater, the Long Island Lake, which was connected to the real one, and the Big House, the camp headquarters, but that is not what Annabeth wanted to show her. They reached a large shed that had decaying wood all around it. Moss grew on the side and the handle was rusted. Annabeth opened the door to the shack, and to Aimee's surprise, no dust shot into her face. When she took a look inside, she saw that the shack was full of various weapons. She had never seen so many weapons in one place before. Not that she had ever seen a weapon shack of the gods before.

Annabeth walked inside and Aimee followed after her. Aimee almost tripped on all the stuff in there. "What are we doing here, Anna?" Annabeth apparently wasn't prepared to be called that and took a moment to respond.

"Every camper needs a weapon. We all pick our own when we arrive and use it as long as we can. It's almost like another part of you. So I guess you should just…pick one." Aimee reached down and ended up trying many before her choice was final. She had tried a sword, the most of any weapon there, and even a gun she had found. Annabeth told her that all weapons were made of celestial bronze so they could only hurt monsters. Aimee was about to just give up when something caught her eye. It was a short maybe two foot long stick made of wood. It had a bronze outline and a button on the side. She dragged it out, knocking over a few weapons in the process until it was in her hand. She turned to Annabeth, but she didn't say anything. Aimee clicked the button on the side and instantly the top and bottom became longer until it was a five foot bronze spear, almost as big as she was. She turned to Annabeth and they shared a large grin.

Drew had a pretty similar experience to Aimee in terms of the tour, with only a few differences. Those differences being, the cabin and the weapon shack. His tour guide, a kid named Brandon Blair, was another member of the Hephaestus cabin. He had been there for around three years now. Brandon decided to take Drew on the tour of the camp and to the shack before the cabin. So Drew could rest when he got inside. He took him to all of the same places shown to Aimee but Drew took longer to look at them. When he saw the Big House he stared at it for a while. Something about it irked him, made him not want to go inside. Brandon had wanted to but Drew was hesitant.

At the lake Brandon turned to him. "I should probably tell you now that, if you try and come out here past curfew, you'll be eaten."

"You're really bad at telling jokes you know." Brandon said nothing in response but continued walking. Drew looked at him and caught up. "You are joking right?" Brandon shook his head. "Don't talk about eating people, damn it! There was this time when I was younger…all of the clowns…" Brandon's expression did not change. "Well what's going to eat me anyway?"

"I wouldn't worry about." And that was the end of that. When the two of them reached the weapon shack Drew did not take very long to pick his weapon. He went through all of the swords, axes, spears, guns, and everything else but could not find something he liked. Suddenly he felt something in his head. An unnatural force prying at his subconscious. It drew him into the stack of weapons. What he pulled out even surprised Brandon.

It was a scythe about six feet tall. The blade was bronze and the handle was black. It looked like a more advanced costume of a grim reapers scythe. "This is awesome." Brandon put his hand on Drew's shoulder.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why?" Drew said while continuing to admire his new weapon.

"That scythe…it hurt a lot of people once."

"Really?" The statement finally causing Drew to look away from the scythe.

"It was designed to be a copy of Kronos's scythe even to the point of controlling time with each swing, but the results were disastrous. Drew looked down and then at the scythe, it seemed to get much heavier after he said that. A moment passed then Drew got a large smirk.

"I don't care about the weapons damn past! I'll just have to be the badass hero who redeems it." Brandon sunk his head and sighed.

"To each his own I guess…"

Nathan was given the tour with mostly silence except for when they reached an important spot. His tour guide Jing, was apparently not much of a talker and seemed to walk really fast. At school he was probably the "don't talk to me and I won't kill you" type. The only thing Nathan was able to get out of him was his name and how he mentioned that he felt around the same as Nathan in the gods area, because he had not been claimed either. He mentioned that he was one of the few, unclaimed at camp. Nathan saw Drew walk into the Hephaestus cabin, which was blocked by a large black vault door, and steam and smoke poured from all of the open crevices. _I can't imagine being in there is very fun. _Nathan thought as they passed. He wanted to call out to him but figured he would not hear him anyway with the sound of so many gears turning.

It wasn't long until they reached the weapon shack. Apparently Jing didn't want to prolong the tour as even Nathan could see it was getting later. Jing opened it and held out a hand to go inside. Nathan did as instructed and went in. Jing followed closely behind until for no reason he burst out laughing. Nathan turned to see what happened. Jing's face was red and tears went down his face. "What happened?" Nathan said sounding almost concerned.

"You happened. I acted all serious and you actually bought it." He continued laughing. "You thought I was just this guy who is serious all the time." Nathan looked away because he figured Jing was going to keep saying "serious-all-the-time." Nathan looked at the stack of weapons all strewn on the ground and hung on the walls. He knew immediately knew he wanted a sword. He had always liked swords ever since he was young. He picked up many short swords and a few long ones, but they just did not scream to him. Upon closer inspection he saw a small handle sticking out of the pile. It was black and almost looked like an S. He pulled and out came a long sword. For some reason Jing immediately stopped laughing. The blade was bronze like the others but it was deeply curved in the middle. It also was adorned with small spikes on the back side, and Nathan knew this was his sword. Jing started to say something about the sword being cursed or evil or something, but Nathan was not paying attention.

About ten minutes later Nathan leaned against his new cabin. It was the cabin of Hermes, and where all unclaimed children and his kids went. So it ended up being the most populated. Jing had told him to wait there while he went to visit the Big House. Nathan looked around and the numbers of campers was decreasing. He looked at his watch and it read 10:30, curfew was at eleven. Nathan decided to try his sword. He had found some rope, allowing him to tie it to his back. He drew it and did a few small swings but something threw him off. He looked up. There was a girl standing about twenty feet away from him. She was wearing a purple dress that went just above her legs; it seems not everyone wore that orange shirt. Her hair was brown and it hung in front of her eyes, so Nathan could not see them. She had glasses on and they were black. Nathan looked down and noticed that there was a dog that was curled next to her. Nathan looked at her as she fiddled with her hands. She did not move at all and Nathan wondered if she even was looking at him, it sure seemed like it. Nathan decided to find out. He walked to the side to see if her gaze would follow, it did. The glances were subtle but Nathan could tell. He put away his sword and walked toward her. The dog awoke and growled lightly. Nathan looked a little closer and realized it wasn't a dog, but a wolf! Nathan tried not to stare but it was difficult. "You know it's not polite to stare." The girl dipped her head a little more.

"I-I'm sorry I…" The voice trailed. The wolfs growl deepened. "Hush Samuel." The wolf stopped and laid its head back down. "Sorry I just wanted to see if the rumors were true."

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"Well Michael was saying that he picked up a half-blood with your description that killed a Minotaur." Nathan thought back to Disney Land and the flash that had claimed Drew and Aimee, then leading to the streams of air at the bull. Funny after he pushed it back he could not seem to remember anything about the actually killing of the monster but he thought whatever.

"Yes well I can be pretty amazing at times." Nathan's head was pretty big. An awkward silence ensued. "Well…ah what's your name?" The girl turned a slight shade of red.

"It's…Alexandra, but people call me Lexi."

"Cool name, mines Nathan. So what's the deal with that dog-wolf thing?" Sam the wolf woke up and began growling.

"Well he is kind of my pet."

"Wow! I wish I had my own pet wolf."

"Well I am kind of the daughter of…" Her voice seemed to trail for some reason.

"Wait a second." Nathan stared at her eyes for a moment. Her hair in her face was starting to annoy him. He reached for her hair. She reeled back.

"What are you-," The wolf began to growl louder. Nathan put his fingers between the strands of her hair that hung in her face. He hastily wiped the stands and pulled them behind her ear, reveling hazel eyes.

"Oh so you must be one of those Aphrodite kids. Apparently the rumor about you guys being super cute was true." Lexi's face became the color red. And she began to shake.

"Actually…my…Mom is Hecate, goddess of magic." A long silence ensued. She messed with her fingers for a bit, and then ran off. Nathan stared at the ground for a little bit. _Wow…that was pretty awkward. It would probably be better if I didn't see her anymore. Still, she was pretty. _Nathan stood for a minute then he saw Jing returning from his errand. Nathan sighed in relief as he led him inside.

Nothing too significant happened in the next twelve hours. Nathan put his stuff in the cabin and met with a few of his cabin mates. He had slept, like everyone else. Around nine-o-clock is when he woke up. Most of the others in the Hermes cabin had already left; apparently there was no mandatory wake up time. About an hour later Nathan and everyone else was called to breakfast. He wanted to meet up with Drew and Aimee; he hadn't seen them since their separation the night before. In the lunch hall Nathan had seen everyone in large group at particular tables.

He saw Drew and walked toward him before being stopped by Jing. Jing told him that you had to sit and eat with your respective cabin and you also have to throw part of your food into the fire as a sacrifice to the gods.

After breakfast had ended there was this man that had appeared from the inside of the big house. He started out as a regular guy, a crippled man in a wheelchair. His skin was light and he had curly brown hair hanging past his chin, and a brown beard. But apparently he was not crippled. He would stand and instantly a white stallion's body would take its place. Nathan's jaw was on the ground for a while. His name was Chiron and he was supposed to be important at the camp. He mentioned something about games and flags but Nathan was in too much shock to pay any attention.

Within an hour everyone was gathered in the forest along with Drew. They had been adorned with leather armor and an ancient Greek helmet. The camp was about to play its most popular sport, Capture the Flag. Nathan had his sword, which got stairs from everyone. Chiron was now explaining the rules. "Alright you know the rules, first team to capture the others flag wins. No _intentionally_ killing others either," That got a resounding "boo" from the Ares cabin. "The color of your helmet determines what team you're on." Nathan and Drew had the same color, blue. "Both teams will now proceed to their own side." Nathan and Drew followed the crowd.

"Drew this is so epic! I am going to show everyone at this camp who's the new boss."

"Calm down. We have no training yet, we'll probably be killed by those Ares guys."

"Lame. Those Ares noobs you mean." Nathan's blood was pumping. "Plus I am going straight for that flag, and you're going to help me."

"I don't know if it's a good idea to call the god of war kids 'noobs.'"

"The only thing that could go wrong is if…that super giant scythe you took slows you down!"

"Hey you know I like weapons like this. Plus my weapons cursed."

"Like you're so special, so is mine."

"Mine has a cooler curse."

"No way Drew. You can suck it." The both of them bickered for a while until Nathan felt a tap on his shoulder. He half expected it to be Aimee, but the truth was not very fun. It was that girl Lexi, from before, along with her wolf Samuel. Nathan got a little red this time. "Uh hi Lexi." She waited a bit before saying anything.

"Hi, Nathan." More silence ensued. "Nathan, did you mean what you-," The sound of a gunshot filled the air and everybody ran. The game had begun. A few people, including Lexi stayed on defense but Nathan and Drew ran.

"Sorry Lexi, we'll have to talk later!" Nathan yelled over the hustle. Nathan and Drew plunged into the forest along with the rest of the team and still no sigh of Aimee.

The sound of approaching red team members began to get louder all the time. The main hoard was getting close. Drew told Nathan that they should try to maneuver around the group to avoid the huge battle. Nathan reluctantly agreed. As they got closer to the other side of the forest they heard the large battle between their teams, and Nathan thanked Drew for the suggestion. "You know Nathan, I heard from some of my cabin mates that they have a legendary hero on their side."

"A hero? Hmm maybe that would have been a good idea to mention before!"

"I wouldn't worry. He is probably in the main battle."

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense." The two of them continued, weapon draw, farther into the woods. They passed traditional things you would find in the woods, trees, animals, and angry people with swords. The two of them had to duck around a few times to avoid sight, to Nathan's dismay. There were a few times when Nathan was sure they were caught but it seemed they would always get distracted by something.

Nathan looked around the bend of a tree and he knew he struck gold. There was the red team flag, sitting completely unprotected just over a small lake ahead. "Score! Drew, there's the flag." Drew looked at Nathan with a blank stare.

"It's obviously a trap, you know?"

"Of course, but I'm doing it anyway." Nathan almost went, until he heard a loud bark from behind. He slammed his head on a tree, thinking he had been discovered. He turned his head, to see none other than Lexi. She now had a weird looking spear that was half sword at the top. "Lexi? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you. And I distracted the red team, when they saw you."

"Is that your godly power?

"Among other things. But I wanted to tell you-," The trees shook and within a moment three figures descended from the trees.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending but the chapter was getting much too long. I am sorry but my next one should be better, because something is actually going to happen…for sure.


	5. Owned

It's recently come to my attention that there are hundreds of stories like this, in the sense that they are new and constantly updated. I am also sure they have much better plots. So I thank anyone who reads this for staying with me. I don't own anything.

Chapter 5: The Burning Winds

The figures jumped from the trees and landed with a loud stomp. Apparently Drew was right about it being a trap. Nathan looked at them in shock. At least two of them were Ares. The other was female and Nathan couldn't tell. The one in the middle was large and muscular. He had a long sword in one hand and a large axe in the other. The other boy had sword and shield, and the girl had a small hammer. The dual-wielding one smiled and ran forward. This was the first time Nathan realized that he and Drew had absolutely no combat experience and they were probably going to die right here.

As the guy approached, something clicked within Nathan. Everything became unimportant besides the battle. The guy was closer. Nathan raised his sword arm and blocked the first blow from the sword. The guy seemed a little thrown off, maybe not expecting Nathan to learn so quickly. The guy raised his blade again and began to strike. Nathan dodged to the side a bit and the sword passed but the axe still came from the side. All Nathan could do was jump backwards. The axe passed right in front of him and made a slight gash in his leather armor. Nathan decided it was time to take the offensive.

Nathan raised his sword and attacked. He brought it down on the guy, but he easily blocked. The blade was close to Nathan's face and the guy used the momentum to slam Nathan in the jaw with the butt of the blade from below. Nathan felt blood well up in his teeth as he fell back. He landed on his back and his sword escaped him. The guy stood over him and grinned. Nathan thought he was doomed for a moment. But as the guy tensed on his sword hand Nathan could feel it. As Nathan focused he realized he could feel the air. Feel it in a general sense. He could feel him grab his hilt tighter, and the muscles on his arm tensed.

An arc of wind appeared in front of Nathan and took him a moment to process it. The guy began to swing and Nathan realized what it was. He was seeing the guys wind pattern, and where he was going to strike! A stream of fire shot passed the guys head and he turned. The arc dissipated and Nathan's Greek half took over. He reached for his sword and picked it up. He dashed at the guy and struck him with the blade. The guy blocked but Nathan was lighter and faster. He swiped the bottom of the guy's leg with his blade and gashed the side. He was open for a moment. Nathan clenched his off hand and struck the guys armor. Normally that would have hurt, but Nathan channeled all of his wind into the attack. The force blew the guy back.

The guy landed on his back and Nathan saw that he let go of his sword when he flew back and is was spinning around in the air and about to come down. Nathan put his sword away and jumped, grabbed the blade and thrust it into the ground next to the guy.

Nathan took a moment to breath. He heard nothing somehow and looked around. Drew was standing over the other guy, apparently he had a similar experience to Nathan and the girl was unconscious next to a tree. Nathan looked around again and he saw Lexi and Samuel standing next to each other. She had drawn her sword-spear and Samuel was licking a cut on her leg. Nathan looked forward at the red flag. "Is everyone alright?" Drew looked at him and Nathan looked at Lexi. She did not seem to be enjoying herself. Nathan looked at Drew. They both had large grins. "That was epic!" Nathan and Drew punched each others fist. "Did you see me, Drew I was all like," Nathan began to make several gestures with his hands and noises with his mouth. Drew interrupted.

"Please did you see me? I was all like," Then he repeated Nathan's gestures. A sudden burst of laughter broke their moment. They both looked over and it was Lexi, lying on the ground laughing and crying. Nathan and Drew stared for a moment and Nathan began to laugh as well. Drew stared at them both and sighed. "You know Nathan; we are still in the middle of the game." Nathan stopped laughing and lifted Lexi up.

"What a killjoy." Drew sighed and they went down the hill towards the flag.

Nathan picked up the flag and so far there was no resistance, but all three of them knew that, that would not last. Drew seemed to be tired out and Nathan could hear his deep breathing. The scythe was really starting to weigh him down. It took less than a minute for the silence to be broken, by a rustling in the trees. Samuel started growling and everyone drew their weapons. Two figures descended from the trees. They landed softly and grinned. Nathan looked at them and he realized that it was Aimee and the blond girl she had gone with before. They both had armor and Aimee seemed especially pleased. Nathan lowered his weapon. "Aimee? I was wondering when I'd see you out here." The blond girl stepped in.

"She told me that you two would show up here. Good job, Aimee." Aimee just smiled and pulled a small stick out of her back pocket. She pressed a button on it and it immediately extended into a long bronze spear.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be huh." Nathan and Drew raised their weapons. The blond girl drew a small dagger from her side and charged. Nathan rushed at her and they immediately clashed. Nathan knew immediately it would be hard to deflect those small dagger shots. Drew decided to run towards Aimee. Drew swung and Aimee blocked sideways. Apparently she had some spear training.

Nathan was struggling but somehow keeping it together fighting against the blond girl. But that would soon be changed. His lack of training would get the better of him. The blond girl used a high-strike and Nathan blocked in turn, but his legs were wide open. The blond girl was locked with Nathan but looked down for a moment and smirked. She raised her foot behind her and slammed it into the Unwanted Region of Nathan. The lock immediately ended and Nathan reeled back. He stepped back a step and his vision went blurry, and he dropped his sword. "You, you have a dagger…why didn't you just kill me?" He fell back and slammed to the ground then attempted to cover his pain.

Drew, Lexi, and everyone else could not keep their faces straight. Everyone started laughing. But then they all realized they were still fighting. The blond girl turned to Drew and he backed up. Crap! Nathan's down. I don't know if I can handle both with this. Aimee charged at Drew and he had no choice but to defend. Aimee tried to stab at him but Drew spun the scythe and knocked it away. He swung back in a wide ark attempting to hit Aimee and the blond girl but they both dodged. Drew knew he could not last long with his current energy.

A minute passed and Drew was kneeling on one knee. He had a bleeding cut on his right shoulder and looked around. Lexi was nowhere to be seen, he figured he was going to lose and dipped his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Nathan struggling to stand. "Don't worry bro. I still have your back" Drew smiled and Nathan finally stood up. "It's time to use all of the moves I learned from all those years of DBZ!"

"Please don't tell me your going to-."

"OH yeah!" Nathan bent his knees and inhaled greatly. And then he began screaming. His screaming eventually rose to a great level anlong with some hand movements. Drew soon realised that Nathan was not wasting time. He began to feel large gusts of wind shooting from Nathan's direction. Nathan yanked away the handle of Drew's scythe. He spun it in the air and the wind could still be felt. He held the bottom and swung it in the direction of Aimee and the blond girl.

The force of the push sent out large forces of wind which slammed against the girls, The force pushed them almost into the air before slamming against some trees. Nathan swung the scythe over his shoulder and smirked. "Drew grab that flag."

Their luck would never stop going lower. Nathan figured they would be in the clear as soon asthe beat Aimee andher sister, how wrong they were. The only other thing was that they found Lexi hiding behind a tree with Samuel vigilantly guarding her. The three of them walked through the forest for a few minutes before yet another figure decended from the trees, geez to these guyshave no life. Another thud and they examined the man. It was only one person this time, he had black hair and blue eyes. Nathan stared at him.

"Dude, Drew Logan Lerman is a demi-god!" The man dipped his head.

"I am not Logan Lerman! People need to stop saying that."

"Whatever, Drew let's take this guy out already."

"Bad idea!" Nathan and Drew turned to see Lexi cowering. "Don't you know who that is?"

"Yeah, another guy we have to beat." Nathan arrogantly stated.

"No! That's Percy Jackson. The one who defeated Kronos in the last Titan War." Nathan walked over to Lexi and set the flag down.

"If this guy is as good as you said then you should take this. Drew and I will hold him off then." She begrgingly picked it up. Nathan turned but Drew held his hand in front of him.

"No Nathan. Let me handle him."

"Yeah completly ignore the whole defeat of the Titan lord. I don't think so Drew."

"Come on. Plus I owe you for the whole scythe wind thing." Nathan looked at Drew.

"Alright if you want to get killed, be my guest." Nathan and Lexi ran off with the flag. Percy tried to follow but a near swipe from Drew's scythe causedhim topay attention.

"Your fight's with me!" Percy just smirked and readied his blade.

The two of themcharged in close but Drew's scythe kept Percy at bay. Obviously Percy had experience fighting against scythes because he blocked all of Drw's strikes. Percy ran and jumped to strike and Drew swung his scythe to defend. The cut actually connected in Percy's stomach but in a moment he was back up. Drew decided to take the offensive. He held the scythe with two hands and began spinning it to the side creating an almost buzzsaw type attack. Drew was tired and it created a slight gap which Percy took. Hewaited and spun opposite the scythe and swung. Luckilly for Drew the spiining hit the edge of the blade knocking him back. He charged at Percy and swung the scythe sideways. Percy ducked but Drew used the momentum and struck Percy with the back of the scythe. Percy hit the ground and it took him a moment to rise. Which Drew was not expecting. Percy jumped up and swung his sword at Drew. It landed on his right arm and then he turned again and swung at his face. The sword landed on the outside edge of Drew's nose and went all the way down to his cheekbone.

Drew reeled back and fell to the ground. He clutched athis face and looked at his hand. It was covered in blood. "You bastard!" Was all Drew could yell before he passed out.

Drew stood in am infinite black abyss. He stared at the ground, and he realized he was dreaming. Usually he was unsure about his dreams but this one was different. He looked at the ground for a moment amd seemed to contemplate something. It took a me=omentbefore he heard a noise like someone was clearing their throat. he looked up and relled back. There was a face hovering above him,it was covered in horrible acne and a gruff beard. It stared at himin silence for a moment. "Uh, can I help you?" Drew seemed pretty calm for a looming face.

"Oh yeah. Hello Drew it is I Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire." Drew laughed.

"So you're my old man huh? I hardly see the resmblence." Hephaestus laughed.

"Wow, never heard that one before." The sarcasm was very not so subtle. "Anyway I came deliver something to you." Drew changed his expression but said nothing. The room began to fill with flames but Drew did not panic. "What I am about to give you is something I have given to only one other son of mine in the last few hundred years. The flames got closer to Drew but he seemed to ignore it "Also a message. Fear the winds they are not always a good sign." The flames envelopped Drew and he awoke. When he awoke he lifted his left hand. It immediatly lit on fire. He stared at it then got out of bed. He felt impowered by the meeting with his father. He looked to the side and saw his scythe on the ground. He kicked it away and picked up a chunk of metal. He looked at it for a moment then grabbed a hammer. He pounded on the metal and prepared to make a masterpiece.

Drew had a flame in his left hand after a few hours. He looked at his right and in it was a bronze stick about a foot long. It washis greatest creation, only creation. He was about to test it out when he heard a scream from outside. Hekilled theflame and opened the door. At first he saw nothing wrong until he looked up. There was a floating ball inthe air. It seemed to be made out of air. Drew could not tell who was inside it but there was a figure inside. After a moment it turned and looked right at him withgolden eyes.

Sorry if the chapter was a bit lame. The story finnaly begins and it shall be glorious. Againconstructive critisism is more welcome than a good job so please review.


	6. The Calling

I am still glad for everyone's support. I understand that my writing is not great. But I really want to improve so your comments are greatly appreciated. I own nothing except some characters.

Nathan really did not choose to become and large scale wind conductor. He had just been sitting around doing nothing for a while anyway. He felt like he was unconscious but at the same time he felt like maybe his mind just wasn't all there.

He remembered sitting in the amphitheater after Capture the Flag. He was with Aimee, who now had a bandage around her waist thanks to Nathan. Nathan's team had won the game after Nathan and Lexi's heroic run away from the great Percy Jackson. His team had already finished celebrating and now only Nathan, Aimee and a few others were around. Nathan turned to Aimee. "Hey Aimee, you know sorry about the thing." He made weird gestures with his hands. She smiled and laughed a bit but her expression changed to pain for a moment.

"It's cool. Were demi-gods, we do stuff like this." Nathan was relieved she said that but he still felt bad. Aimee looked around for a moment. "What's up with Drew? Why isn't he with you?" Nathan looked down and remembered having to leave Drew to battle Percy. Nathan saw Percy after the match and so he guessed Drew lost the fight.

"I am unsure. I had to leave him during the fight and I have not seen him since."

"Don't worry, he's fine." A voice called from behind. Nathan turned to see Brandon, that guy who gave Drew the tour before, and someone else.

The other guy was someone maybe two years younger than Nathan. He had dark skin and curly black hair. He had this arrogant smile that Nathan already thought was annoying and a scar on his right cheek. Brandon continued his explanation. "Percy brought him back after the fight." Nathan looked back at Aimee and she just shrugged.

"Well, then if you get the chance, tell him I said thanks. Oh and next time, he won't be so lucky." The younger one started laughing.

"You, defeat Percy Jackson? Don't make me laugh. Now me on the other hand…"

"Quite, William. You know that you would do no better." William looked slightly defeated but leapt back to his normal face almost immediately. There was a pause before anyone said more.

"So are you guy's cabin-mates of Drew?" Nathan asked.

"I am. But William here is an Ares kid." William's smirk returned and Nathan started to get a headache.

"So what's the deal with the scar?" William's face made a large grin.

"Well I-," Brandon held up his hand to stop him once again.

"He was probably going to tell you the wrong story so I'll tell you the real short version. He got into an argument and badmouthed his cabin leader, so she made an example out of him."

"Damn, bro, I was going to say I fought a giant monster. Oh and in case your wondering Nathan, we have the same mother so that is why I call him bro." A group of girls walked by and for some reason the four of them stood. William looked over at them and a grin spread across his face. "Sorry guys but the ladies are calling. Oh Valerie!" And just like that he was gone, but not before leaving his mark. As he passed by Aimee made a short squeal and Nathan turned.

"What's wrong?" Her face was completely red and her hands were behind her back.

"N-nothing!" Nathan looked at Brandon and he just put his hand on his head before sighing.

That was when it hit him, an extreme headache that caused him to grip his fore head. At first no one seemed to notice as Aimee was looking off in the distance and Brandon was still face palmed. Nathan clutched with his other hand as well then he fell to his knees. Nathan looked up and the other seemed to be saying something, he could not here them at all.

It reminded him of the time back at Disney Land right before he fought the Minotaur. The headache increased to the breaking point and then Nathan passed out.

Aimee tried to get Nathan to respond to her yelling but he was motionless on his knees. She moved around to his front and tried to look at his face. Nathan's eyes were staring at the ground, completely blank and motionless, like the rest of him. She decided it would be best to shake him. "Nathan, what's going on with you!" The concern in her voice seemed to surprise Brandon because he paused for a minute. He looked out to the amphitheater and noticed everyone staring. He scanned the place before speaking.

"Someone go get Chiron." A couple of kids moved and began to head towards the Big House.

Within two minutes the kids returned with Chiron in tow. He was out of his wheel chair and in full Centaur form. He began to walk over to where Aimee was but stopped half-way there. Aimee looked at him, face-full of tears but immediately her expression changed. She felt Nathan shift and hoped that meant he was okay.

Nathan looked up but his eyes were closed. "Nathan, can you here me?" Nathan had a quick nod, while his eyes remained shut. "We were so worried I-," Nathan moved quickly and pushed Aimee's arms off of his shoulders. "What re you doing?" Nathan shook his head and a grin appeared on his face.

He finally opened his eyes. But Aimee immediately knew they weren't Nathan's eyes. They were golden, instead of their normal color and she just could not look at them for long. Nathan stood and scanned the area.

"It's about time I finally gained control. I was beginning to think that it would be too late." Nathan looked at Chiron. "You should have been faster Titan-spawn. You knew this was coming." No one stopped Nathan as he tried to move. It seemed at though none of them really understood what was happening, despite what happened usually at this camp.

Aimee ran toward Nathan and grabbed his arm. He stopped moving and turned. "Nathan what are you doing? What's with the yellow eye thing?" He turned around and his grin returned.

"So you must be Aimee. Nathan thinks about you a lot. Those among other things seem to continue to block me out sometimes. But I can't have you in my way." Nathan raised his hand and a stream of air shot from it, shooting Aimee back and causing her to fall over. Many of the others moved closer to him after that, some including Annabeth and Percy.

"Whoa, Nathan what are you doing?" Percy yelled it out to him. Nathan broke out into a maniacal laugh. "Doing exactly what I prepared him for. You're not going to stop me by talking. You're going to have to do something." Everyone seemed to take this as a perfect opportunity and began their assault. A group of them were in a circle around him and all of the ones that did not seem to have better judgment charged. They did not make it two feet before stopping.

Nathan held out his hands and a circle of air jetted around him. It locked all of the campers in place. The jet of air increased and Nathan started to lift off of the ground. He shifted and shot them all back with a flick of his wrist. The remaining campers stood watch in bewilderment.

Aimee stood for the first time since Nathan blasted her. She knew she would have to do something. She knew she could not just sit there. Her legs froze and all she could do was watch for what Nathan would do next.

Nathan had lifted into the sky just above the amphitheater and he just sat there for a moment. Aimee looked around for a moment and realized that Brandon had disappeared. Nathan started looking around and stopped when his head turned to the right. He focused his gaze on something in the audience. "I have to commend you Jason Grace. It seems my _venti _were unable to finish you after all." Aimee ran through the crowd to see what Nathan was talking about.

Nathan was staring at a trio of campers sitting in the amphitheater. The one known as Jason stood up in response.

"How do you know who I am? We have never met." Nathan seemed to twitch his neck back and forth in his sphere of air.

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend? Well it matters not. I'll just destroy you myself." Nathan drew his sword and the air sphere intensified. He twisted his body and shot towards Jason. Nathan swung his sword and in that instance Jason drew his blade and the swords clashed. Aimee thought she could see lightning strike across the sky for a moment. The blades clashed, and Jason seemed to be blown back slightly. Jason kept pushing but Nathan seemed to have the advantage. It wasn't long until Nathan overwhelmed him.

Nathan shot a wave of air through his sword and Jason was shot far backwards. He landed with a loud crash a few yards away and within moments Nathan was upon him.

Nathan slowly walked toward Jason. His blond hair hung in front of his face and his blue eyes seemed to pierce him as well. Nathan's head twitched some more as he walked closer. "I can not believe that _you_ don't remember me Jason my boy." Jason just stared at Nathan with a quizzical look. "Oh well." Nathan flipped his sword around, making it underhanded and continued walking. Jason seemed to star at Nathan seemingly annoyed. It occurred to Aimee that he might be trying to remember who this "other" Nathan was.

The air shield around Nathan shimmered and seemed to fade. He might have been letting down his guard. Nathan was standing over Jason now with a smile on his face. "No one escapes _me_ Jason. It's okay, you're not the first. As you well know I am the master." Jason closed his eyes, and Aimee wondered why he had not moved.

Nathan stabbed down and everyone prepared for a gruesome finish, but none occurred. Aimee looked and saw that Nathan had stopped mid-stab by holding his own wrist. Nathan breathed heavily as if in a mighty struggle. His sword hand seemed to struggle against his wrist as if one side was trying to do it but the other wasn't. The air shield was completely gone and Nathan was mumbling to himself. Jason took this as an opportunity.

Jason stood up and drew his blade. He approached Nathan and slammed the butt of his sword into Nathans stomach. For some reason he did not make any noise. Then Jason swung around and hit Nathan's sword arm causing him to drop the blade. Nathan reeled back in silence. He stood for a moment until a loud noise filled the air. Everyone looked and in an instant everyone knew. A bloody hole ripped through Nathan's shoulder and people soon realized he hand been shot.

Aimee turned to see what had happened but she could not see the shooter. Nathan wobbled for a little before passing out entirely.

Nathan woke to the smell of hot tea. He was lying on a leather couch looking up at the ceiling. At first he thought that he was in a cabin, but upon closer inspection he realized he was in the Big House. His head hurt but not nearly as much as before. He felt a cold rag on his forehead and had to hold it in place when he moved. He shifted his body and looked out into the room. There was another couch on the opposite end. And to Nathan's surprise Drew and Aimee sat on it. They were speaking to each other and did not notice Nathan's move. Both of them had tea mugs in their hands and it probably was the cause of the smell.

In the center of the room sat Chiron, in wheelchair form, along with a girl with red hair. Nathan was in too much pain to move so he decided to get their attention another way. He sucked in a lot of air and blew it out. The stream slammed into Drew who flew back a bit before noticing what happened. He looked foreword and gave a smile. He nudged Aimee a little and then he said something Nathan could not hear and she turned as well.

The next minute was spent with Aimee giving him a hug asking if he was alright, and Drew calling him a "Dumb Bastard" for getting hurt. The only problem was Nathan knew it was his fault. Chiron turned to him along with the girl with red hair. "So, you finally awake. Your friends have been worried." Nathan sat up on the couch before responding.

"Sorry to worry you." Nathan turned to Aimee after his face sank. "And I'm sorry for…" His voice trailed as he thought about it. Aimee still smiled.

"Don't worry Nathan; I know that wasn't really you." Nathan thought back to the event. How head had lost consciousness and found him self in an empty hole in his mind. How that voice kept calling out to him and the closer he got the more control he lost. Nathan looked to Chiron.

"Well Chiron, do you know anything?" Chiron scratched his beard in deep thought.

"I don't know if I can help you. I have never heard of this kind of possession. Unless it is _that_ thing." Nathan looked to Aimee and Drew.

"_That_ thing, sir? What is _that_ thing?" Drew asked. Chiron continued to scratch.

"I have heard that in maybe one or two times in history, a godly parent was able to merge minds with one of his children, but I think it's a myth." Drew lowered his gaze and looked to the floor.

"There is obviously something you're not telling him! This isn't some JRPG that you can just not tell us out of plot convenience!"

"Drew, be silent." Nathan said quickly. "Are you sure that you don't have any more information you can give us about this?" Chiron sat for a moment motionless.

"I'm sorry. I have never heard of this sort of thing before." Chiron looked a bit distraught and Nathan could tell he was telling the truth. "However I do know someone who may be able to help you, Rachel would you come here please?" The red haired girl stepped closer and they all looked at her. "Rachel here is our camp Oracle. She provides prophesies for the campers right before a quest." Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"A quest? Like a go do this and come back kind of quest?" Chiron nodded in agreement.

"You probably need a better explanation. When a half-blood gets a quest usually it's something that the gods require done and can't do so themselves, or can't be bothered with."

"Sounds like the gods are a bunch of lazy-asses." As soon as Drew said it there was a sound of booming thunder outside.

"Mr. Goodman, I wouldn't recommend openly insulting the gods. They are…a proud group."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway back to the quest."

"Right. Well I know it seems like you just got here."

"We _did_ just get here last night." Aimee said slightly annoyed.

"Would you two stop interrupting?" Drew and Aimee sat down on the couch after that.

"Thank you Mr. Simon. As I was saying, on a usual occasion I would recommend patience. Nathan you are an unclaimed demi-god, with little training. However I don't really know what to tell you, it's your choice if you want to accept the quest." Nathan looked down and thought for a moment.

"I'll do it. I'm not really sure what happened out there but I know that I hurt Aimee and also that other guy…" Drew and Aimee remained silent while Chiron turned to Rachel and nodded. She walked foreword and stood in the middle of the room. Her body froze and her eyes turned green. A light shot from both her eyes and mouth, as a green smoke filled the room.

_The child of the wind will answer The Calling._

_The voice of the father will ring in his ears at the time of the meeting._

_The scroll shall break the hammer during his choice,_

_And the Prince of the Wind shall be chosen._


	7. A Godly Preparation

I apologize for not leaving you all with a closing note last time. I was in a bit of a rush. Anyway things happen and I would really like it if someone showed me how to improve my dialogue, it really needs work. I don't own anything.

* * *

Drew twirled his fork in his hand during dinner. He was to busy thinking about what Chiron had told them. He thought back to Rachel's prophecy, "_the scroll shall break the hammer, during his choice._" He knew he was the hammer, and he knew Aimee was the scroll. _Is she going to betray us…or me more specifically?_ He hated the idea and pushed it away.

After Rachel had told the prophecy he remembered Nathan walking out of the Big House immediately. Drew really wasn't sure why but he knew Nathan was moody at times. Chiron had proceeded to tell them about where they needed to go and other stuff like that, Drew was not entirely sure. He had told them that the way he saw it, Nathan's wind-based powers came from his godly parent, which was still at this point unknown. Since his powers are wind-based he said that Nathan's parent must have been one of the five wind gods throughout the U.S, however none of those other children have ever had _that_ particular power.

Chiron suggested that they speak to Jason, the guy Nathan attacked, the leader of the Aphrodite cabin, or the leader of his own cabin, a guy named Leo Valdez.

Drew decided to actually start his meal figuring that thinking about it would only invite more anxiety, and it was obvious Nathan already had that. But as soon as Drew reached down to poke at something he felt a tap on his shoulder. _Damn!_

Drew turned to see Brandon, which he forgot he was sitting next to. "Drew."

"What?" Brandon stared for a moment.

"So there is a rumor going around that Nathan's already got a quest," Drew's eyes flared. "Any truth in that statement?" Drew stared in some sort of anger for some reason.

"It just happened like fifteen minutes ago. How could you have heard about it?" Brandon lowered his gaze.

"I don't know if you guessed it yet but green smoke spilling out of the big house is not the most abnormal thing around." _Damn!_ Drew knew that Brandon was absolutely right.

"Well, whatever. It matters not; I'm stoked for this quest. Aimee and I were in the prophecy and its going to be amazing. Plus I got a visit from our old man and now I can do this." He held out his hand and it instantly caught fire. "Bam!" Everyone at the table gazed at him in terror, some even having food fall from their mouths. Drew looked all around his table and was shocked at their reaction. "What? Never seen someone with fire for hands before?"

"Well Drew we uh… don't usually have those powers. Drew stared quizzically and thought back to when he had the dream of his father, and remembered him saying him saying something about him giving it to only his special children. Drew wondered why it was given to him. His thoughts were interrupted by another tap on his shoulder. Drew turned to see a boy maybe sixteen years old, with black hair and a military jacket. The boy motioned for Drew to follow him outside and Drew silently obliged.

Aimee walked up to the Aphrodite cabin door but was quite hesitant to knock. Aimee really didn't get along with girls like this, as far as she imagined. She steeled her nerves and prepared to knock. Her hand went in but as soon as it almost connected, the door flew open and she fell foreword. She quickly stopped herself from falling and looked up. Aimee stared at a girl of Cherokee descendent with choppy, uneven chocolate brown hair, which instantly baffled her considering how she had heard that the children of Aphrodite were supposed to be gorgeous. Aimee stood up to speak. "Um hi, I'm looking for a Piper Mclean. Is she here?"

The girl stared at her for a moment. "What do you need her for?"

"Well Chiron wanted me to find her and ask some questions about the quest I will soon have to go on." The girl looked around.

"I see. Come inside, I will be happy to answer you questions." Aimee turned red when she realized that she was talking to the girl she was looking for. They both walked inside but Piper kept looking at a clock around the cabin, which happened to be filled with many mirrors. "So what do you need to know?" Aimee was still looking around the cabin when she asked and it took a moment for her to focus.

"Oh yeah. Well first, did you see it when my friend flew in the sky and did his whole evil thing?" Piper looked down.

"Yeah. I was sitting right next to Jason when it happened."

"Jason? So you knew the guy?"

"Yeah, he's my…friend."

"Of course…friend. Anyway Chiron was saying that since the powers Nathan showed were wind based, then he must be a child of one of the wind gods. He then followed by saying that you would be the best person to talk about this with." Piper gazed off into the distance for a long while before she responded to Aimee's question.

"He's right though. Jason, Leo and I all went to find something similar a while ago."

"Well where did you go?"

"Quebec, Canada." Aimee dropped her jaw. She sighed heavily.

"Canada, really?"

"Yes. The god you are looking for name is Boreas. He is the friendliest of the four wind gods. For all you know your friend is his son." Aimee found this unlikely; she thought it was much too easy.

"Well thank you for your time, Piper. I must go and gather my friends." Piper looked as though she wanted to say something but stayed silent. Aimee walked out of the cabin and went to see Drew.

Nathan sat on the Hermes cabin on his bed eating Ambrosia squares, the all healing substance that demi-gods eat. He could feel the hole in his shoulder closing but still it hurt. Jing sat on the adjacent bed and had given the squares. Nathan finished his current one and reached for another one. Jing stopped his hand. "If you eat too much… you'll catch fire. Seriously." Nathan started to laugh, but Jing's expression showed seriousness enough for Nathan to stop.

Nathan lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Jing, have you ever been on a quest?" Jing sighed before answering.

"A few yes."

"What are they like?"

"Are you stupid or something? It's just like a fetch quest in W.o.W"

"Yeah whatever. Just so you know. That does not help at all. I think my problem is that I am actually afraid to go on this quest. I feel like I have to go save the world or something." Jing's face flared and he grabbed Nathan by the collar and pulled him close.

"Stop whining! You're a demi-god now, act like it!" He let go of Nathan and he fell back to his bed. Jing stood up and grabbed Nathan again. "Just for that we are going to go practice, come on." He dragged Nathan out of the bed and headed towards the front door. For some reason Nathan did not object.

As they were walking they passed by the amphitheater and Nathan noticed his sword was stuck in the ground near it. Nathan hoped that he would not see the guy that he accidentally attacked but he knew with his luck he would. "Hold it Jing. I need to grab my sword." Jing let go of Nathan for once and Nathan walked over to the swords area. As he made to pick it up he hesitated. He almost did not want to pick it up, he thought about how it had almost been used to hurt his friends, and that did not sit well with him.

Jing called out to him, snapping him out of his trance. He picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. _Calm down Nathan. It wasn't you fault those things happened._ _It's that weird personality, not you._ He walked over to Jing and they continued to the arena.

Nathan stood opposite Jing in the arena. It was a high standing Greek pavilion with a bunch of seats and a flat sandy ground. Jing had somehow convinced Nathan to fight shirtless, as he was, saying something about real men fight like this. "You ready Simon?"

"You have to earn the right to call me, my last name!" Jing said nothing more and charged with both of his swords drawn.

Nathan was not quite ready but he had no choice. Jing was quickly upon him and he swung his sword from the right. Nathan was able to read the shot wind traces and duck quickly and roll away. He stood back up started to retreat backwards. Jing quickly followed and continued the attack with both blades, bringing them down on Nathan. Nathan raised his sword and blocked the first blow, but it loosened his grip and the second knocked his sword out of the way. Jing quickly followed with a round-house kick to Nathan's face.

Nathan stood back up and grabbed his blade. He saw Jing starting to twirl his around and got a very cocky smile. Nathan glared at him but an unknown voice interrupted. "Wait a minute, Jing." The voice was suave with a hint of arrogance. Nathan turned only to see the one face he would never have to see again. The boy who appeared was the same blond-haired, blue-eyed guy Nathan had attacked during his out-of-body moment. The boy slammed his fist into his hand. "I want to take him on." The words chilled Nathan's spine, and he began to cringe the thought.

"You want to do what?" Jing seemed to sound slightly concerned.

"I want to fight Nathan. Where I come from, when someone wrongs you, you _always_ pay them back." Nathan thought he saw a grin flash across Jing's face. Nathan wanted to protest but he could not find the right words for the occasion.

Within moments Jing had left the arena and Jason, the blonde boy, had followed suite in removing his shirt. Jason drew his sword and looked at Nathan with an arrogant smile. Nathan looked down, _Dang; I'm so totally done with fighting heroes. But I guess I have to now. _Nathan psyched himself up and readied his blade, despite his better judgment.

Nathan began the attack this time. But instead of just charging with his sword, he decided to stop half way there. He stuck his sword in the ground and held out his left hand. "Suck it, Hero!" Nathan shot a wave of wind straight at Jason. Jason did not deter, in fact he charged. In the split second between the contact Jason jumped straight into the blast. The wind seemed to bend around him slightly and he jumped straight through.

Nathan was shocked his attack failed and before he could react Jason was upon him. In midair Jason threw a kick to the side of Nathan's head and sent him back. Nathan slammed into the ground and felt blood trickle out of his mouth. He struggled to get back up but did so anyway, once again against his better judgment.

Nathan cried a pitiful battle cry and charged Jason once again. Jason stood motionless for a moment before Nathan reached him. Nathan slashed downward and Jason blocked without moving anything except his arm. Jason then spun Nathan's sword and twisted to the side. Nathan had a completely unguarded side. Jason slashed at him and his blade connected. The cut hit the tip of his shoulder and sailed all the way to the other side of it.

Nathan cried out in agony and clutched his shoulder. For a moment his blood boiled and his adrenaline pumped severely, he took this moment to strike. Nathan focused on his own chest and imagined wind coursing through it, he then thought about Starkiller, from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed and how he would use the force to repulse enemies, So Nathan decided to do the same. He ignored the pain and breathed in. He felt the wind well up and soon let it out. The wind shot from his body in a circular field and he could tell there was some power behind it. He turned and hoped to see Jason sprawled over the ground, but he was not so lucky. Jason stood and resisted the power of the wind. He held his hands in front of his face and seemed to only be blown back by the slightest amount.

Soon Nathan lost his power and the wind weakened. Jason broke from his bond and charged leaving Nathan defenseless. Nathan's guard was completely down so Jason swooped in and side-kicked right into Nathan's stomach, causing much saliva to spew. Nathan slammed into the ground once again and he felt more defeated than ever. He now had two wounds on his shoulder, one being from the mysterious bullet and now this! Jason stood silently apart from the situation, almost waiting for Nathan to stand up. But unfortunately for Nathan that is exactly what he did.

Nathan stood despite the fact that everything in his body denied it. He was up but he knew he could only take one more hit. He looked at his shoulder and noticed how much blood was dripping for the first time. He took his hand and smeared it onto his finger. He took his blood-soaked finger and placed it close to the bridge of his nose. He then smeared it to the other side and across his face. _Just like Hawke_, he thought. Then he ran towards pain.

He ran even though he knew the outcome. He was only able to swing once. Jason blocked it, twisted and positioned himself right in front of Nathan. Jason swung his head back and shot it foreword. His head connected with Nathan's and Nathan fell back, hitting the dirt for the last time.

Nathan, Drew and Aimee did not leave until early the next morning. They stood at the entrance, relatively close to the sleeping dragon. There was no one attempting to see them off, mostly because they choose to leave in the middle of breakfast. They were heavily packed with as much stuff that three backpacks could carry filled with all the demi-god essentials. Nathan and Drew poked fun at each others scars from fighting heroes and Aimee assisted .Then were final about to begin when Nathan shouted. "I just realized… I have no idea how to get to Quebec!"

* * *

Well that is it for chapter 7. Sorry if it is not to your liking, and for it taking so long. Give me some ways to improve the story. I want to get better and have you guys like it better for it.


	8. Mirror Image

Alright I know this took a long time, but the holiday vacation. You know how it is. I don't own anything.

* * *

Nathan sighed heavily as the three of them walked farther and farther away from the camp. The three of them had really hoped that they wouldn't have to walk all the way to Canada, but the night before they had collected all of the money their parents had given them and found that they should be able to ride a few buses and with some work could be there in a week or two.

They had decided to travel rather light considering the amount of walking that they were going to do, but they did try and prepare in quite the demi-god fashion. The road seemed to go on forever, an endless path of one street with trees on the side. It seemed that the path dragged on for hours, and when Nathan got out of his boredom trance it was already around two-o-clock.

A finger snapped in front of Nathan and broke him from his trance. "Nathan!" He recognized it as Aimee's voice immediately.

"What!"

"Did you hear anything we just said?"

"Of course, something about Root Beer right?" Both Drew and Aimee face palmed simultaneously.

"Never mind, let's just keep going, we are about to get to a bus stop, which we can use to get to the city." Nathan just sighed again and the continued to walk. Drew and Aimee continued to talk but Nathan mostly kept to himself. He decided to try and use the quiet time to try and figure out more about what happened to him back at the camp. He closed his eyes and tried to focus.

He found himself in a very dark place, an abyss of nothingness. He looked around and found nothing… of course. He stared off into the distance until something in his mind told him to look up. _What's that?_ He looked up and jumped at what he saw. Two large golden eyes stared down at him from above. Nathan could not speak and just watched in horror as the stared towards him. He stared to walk backwards hoping in a desperate attempt to escape the vision of the eyes, but no matter where he went, they followed.

Nathan stopped and for a moment he locked his vision with the eyes but as he looked closer they seemed to begin to fade out. After a moment they were no more and Nathan awoke, but not to what he expected. He was staring at the hallway of a bus devoid of anyone, save Aimee and Drew. They were still talking about unimportant things. Nathan shook his head and began to speak. "Where am I?" Drew turned to him and smiled.

"What are you stupid or something? We're on the bus." Nathan looked around again and then back to Drew.

"Thanks Sherlock. I meant how did we get _on _the bus?"

"We walked; I don't know where you were though. The whole time you were staring off into space and haven't said a word." Nathan wanted to explain what had happened but felt that it was not exactly the most relevant thing to ask right now. Nathan looked over to Aimee for more info.

"Hey Aimee, how far are we to the city?"

"Well we've been on the bus for an hour so… about another hour." Nathan sighed and laid his head back.

"Alright you guys continue with your mindless conversation. I'm going to take a nap. And instantly he was out.

The black space returned. It was either a coincidental dream, or Nathan had a serious problem. He immediately looked up. To his reprieve, there was no giant pair of eyes this time. However Nathan didn't know he was about to see something worse.

"What no eyes this time?" Nathan raised an eyebrow, the voice he heard, it sounded exactly like his… but he wasn't the one that said it. _Was that my thoughts?_ He waited for a moment and realized he didn't here that one. "Come one, just look." Nathan was sure that was not a thought and he turned to an interesting sight. What he saw was someone who looked exactly like himself standing behind himself. The other Nathan had a wide grin on his face and he was walking closer. As he approached, Nathan noticed that he was in fact exactly the same, save for golden eyes.

The other Nathan stopped only a few feet from Nathan and somehow retained his wide grin. Nathan stared for a while at the other. He noticed that every few moments the other Nathan would twitch violently as if staying in that form was difficult.

"Uh, hello?" Nathan said to the other Nathan. The other Nathan began to laugh violently before responding.

"Alright, let's not waste time here. It took me all day to make in here."

"Here? Where is here?" The other Nathan laughed again.

"This is your mind, and that is why I am here."

"What are you my conscience or something?"

"That's really funny, son."

"Thank you I try, you know I… what did you just say?"

"I called you son."

"Yeah but why, obviously we are the same, how can I be your son?" The other Nathan did his laugh for a straight minute this time.

"Look Nathan, I need your help. It is too early to tell you exactly who I am, so for now I come to you like this."

"Fine then 'Dad' what do you need help with?" The laughing commenced.

"It's funny how you think I need _your_ permission really I only need your body." Nathan jumped back.

"Like that thing that you did to me back at the camp?"

"Precisely."

"Well what if I say no!" Nathan reached for his sword, but felt nothing. _Right in my mind. _But then he had and idea. He held out his hand and the sword appeared in it. _Score!_ Nathan readied it and the other Nathan just stared. His maniacal laughter reached its peak and the same sword appeared in his hand as well. _You've got to be kidding me._

"I'm sorry son but you really don't have a choice." Nathan charged at the other Nathan immediately. He just stood there until Nathan was right upon him. He made two quick moves and Nathan was on the ground. "Round 2, son?" Nathan tried again but to the same outcome. "You know you could just let me do what I have to do, and then we just end this charade." Nathan inhaled deeply and raised his hand in a fist. Wind formed into a fist and he prepared to launch it, but the other caught it first. "Checkmate."

Drew walked alongside the blank expression of Nathan once again. They had reached the city a while ago, and were once again headed to some more transportation. The day was actually starting to get away them. All the time they had spent walking had already warn Drew out and Aimee seemed to also be taking a toll for the worst. Nathan seemed to be entirely unaffected. This is the second time he had gone into this state today and Drew could not help but worry a bit for his best friend.

His worry for Nathan was eclipsed for a moment when another thought came to his mind. He turned to Aimee to address it. "Aimee, I just had a thought. Where are we going sleep when it gets dark?" Aimee looked at him for a moment as if he was crazy. For a moment there was silence. Then Aimee began to laugh a bit.

"Oh I guess I never told you guys what my Dad does. Have you ever heard of the film series, Dark Tornado?" Drew looked to Nathan who was still in a trance.

"Well I've heard of it, but I don't think I have ever seen it. I heard it was good though, why?"

"My dad is the one that directed it, and he acted in it."

"Damn, what else did he do?"

"Too many, but my point is, that he is a very rich man. So all I need to do is get this on," She reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold card. "Just swipe this and we should be completely fine." Drew's concerns were taken away and he gave her a quick smile. He felt a bump on his shoulder and he turned to see what it was. Nathan had walked ahead just a bit, so that they couldn't see his face anymore. Nathan started to shake his head a bit as if he was violently twitching.

Nathan started laughing and Drew raised an eyebrow "Ha-ha, it looks like the king is back!" Drew sighed and looked back to Nathan.

"Nathan how many times do I have to tell you that you're _not_ the king?" Nathan craned his back so that Drew was looking at an upside down Nathan.

"I guess you'll need to tell me one more time!" Nathan started laughing violently and the people on the street started staring. Drew looked closely at him and noticed for the first time that Nathan was smiling and his eyes were a glimmering gold. At first he did not react but then he questioned it.

"Nathan uh what's up with your eyes?" Nathan craned again so he was looking directly at Aimee.

"Yes Aimee, what _is _wrong with my eyes?" Aimee's gaze went wide and she jumped back a bit.

"You're that thing! Drew it's that thing I was telling you about." Drew just stared back at Nathan for a moment.

"Now that is no way to talk about me, is it?" Nathan lashed out while laughing. Both Drew and Aimee remained silent for a moment and Nathan looked up into the sky. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have some business to take care of… and it looks like it's here." Drew and Aimee looked up to see what Nathan meant. Across the sky they saw small shimmers of grey cross the sky rapidly. They were quick and faint, and it strained Drew to see them.

Nathan took a loud deep breath and began to run. His powers enabled him to use air as a means to run extremely fast. Nathan turned the corner and Drew and Aimee took off after him. As soon as they saw it, Nathan was running up the side of a nearby Sheraton hotel. "What are we going to do Aimee?" Drew asked his question, already out of breath.

"We have to go after him of course!"

"Damn it! Fine." They both ran across the street as fast as they could, dodging cars along the way.

When they entered the hotel they slowed to a walk and had to make sure that the staff did not spot them go to the elevator, they usually didn't like it if you went upstairs without paying. They got in the elevator, which was lucky because no one else was on it. Drew hit the R button and up it went. Aimee drew her spear handle, but didn't click it yet. Drew pulled out a foot long pole. Aimee looked at him quizzically. "Where's your scythe?"

"Let's just say I have something better. Also you'd better hope no ne else comes on this elevator."

"Why-," Aimee was cut off by the opening of the door.

"…and that's when I pulled my pants down!" Drew held back a smile, and Aimee turned bright red. The person stepped back and the door closed and they were alone again. Drew busted out laughing and Aimee quickly reprimanded him.

The door opened to the roof and they caught Nathan swinging at air. His sword was drawn and the grey flashes from before were disappearing and reappearing. Nathan looked angry but continued. Aimee clicked her spear and immediately joined in the battle. Drew held out his pole, "It's show time. Long sword!" His pole glowed a bit and the mechanical working morphed and changed until it became a celestial bronze blade, which he held backhand.

Aimee looked back for a moment but the appearance of the grey fades stopped her. Nathan scowled but chased after on off in the distance. Drew ran forward and while one was distracted by Nathan, Drew jumped and slashed. Unfortunately the thing faded before he got even close. _Damn_. Drew got back up and Nathan looked at him. "You have to be faster if you want to hit them!" _Faster eh?_ Drew got a devious idea.

"Thank you Captain obvious." Drew then ran off for a moment and prepared his idea.

Aimee wasn't doing any better than the other two. She had to admit the only one who even stood any sort of chance against these things, was Nathan. I mean his wind power allowed him to move at many times the speed as she or Drew.

One of the things faded in front of her and she quickly struck at it. She stabbed for it but the form faded, however not completely. It was as if it was still there… just not fully. She spun and tried to hit it with the back of the spear, and to her luck it actually worked. It had let its guard down for a moment and Aimee took it.

It soon recovered from the hit it had taken and it looked angry… if a grey blotch could look angry. It charged at her and she prepared the tip of her spear to impale it. She never got the chance. As it was upon her she heard a loud crack and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, the creature was laying on its face. She turned to see where the noise came from and was surprised to see Drew. But Drew was no longer holding a sword, but instead a celestial bronze sawed-off shotgun. "Hasta la vista… weird gray things!" He jumped from his place and started to run towards the other two.

Nathan smirked and immediately saw an opportunity. He distracted the spirits with his blade and gave Drew the ability to shoot them, and before long all three were down.

Nathan had gathered them all into one place, his eyes still gleamed golden. Drew and Aimee had congratulated each other and were only half paying attention. Nathan held out his hands and slowly a sphere of air formed around the creatures. The tried to resist but the field was too powerful. Drew and Aimee returned. "What are you doing?" Drew asked afraid of what this other Nathan would do.

"I'm taking back what's mine." His maniacal laughter continued as he raised his hands into the air. The sphere shimmered and the blotches flew sky high. Nathan continued laughing.

* * *

All right, that's the chapter. I know it was a long wait and probably not worth it. This chapter was pretty bad in my opinion, so I could use all of the CC as you can give me.


	9. Hotel Hangout

Alright chapter 9. Honestly I had no idea I would even make it this far. Anyway I hoped it would not take this long but whatev.

* * *

Nathan and Drew sat on a couch in the lobby of the Sheraton hotel. It had been almost an hour since Nathan came out of his possession and unlike most possession Drew or he had ever heard of Nathan remembered the whole thing. Nathan had told Drew and Aimee everything that had happened in his mind and how he was unable to control his own body during the fight against those grey creatures.

They were sitting on the couch waiting for Aimee. She was using he dad's "contacts" to try and get them a room for the night. They sat in relative silence for a few minutes until Aimee returned. "Alright, room 306 and completely free of charge." Nathan and Drew groaned but both got up and started walking towards the elevator. They walked like zombies all the way. "What is wrong with you too?" Neither Nathan nor Drew responded

In truth Nathan was dead tired, the possession had left him breathless and not to mention the fighting. Nathan had also slowly noticed the limit of his abilities. It had never made him tired before but now summoning the wind powers did take a bit of a personal toll.

Nathan had no idea what Drew's problem was but it seemed to be taking a toll as well. Aimee entered the elevator first and had to hold it open before Nathan and Drew could come dragging along.

It wasn't long until the three of them had arrived at the room. Aimee took the lead and opened the door with the one room key while Nathan and Drew dragged behind. As soon as Nathan entered he gave a sigh of relief. The room was normal; it had two beds, a bathroom and other necessary hotel room crud. When Nathan saw the beds he started to worry him and Drew shared a concerned glance. "Looks like I have to share another bed with Drew, oh joy." Nathan and Drew had shared beds for many years in the past.

"Do not pin that on me! It was always you who kept getting into my damn bed!"

"Please you never offered me any other arrangement." They continued arguing for a moment before Aimee called them.

"Guys!" They both looked over at Aimee sitting on one of the beds. "What's up with you guy's!" Nathan ignored this and went into the bathroom.

Drew walked over and sat on the bed opposite Aimee. "Sorry about Nathan. He told me that when he was his other self, the fighting made him extremely tired. Nathan gets a bit grumpy when he is tired." Aimee just nodded. Drew prepared another question. "Aimee, do you know what a _drachma_ is?" Aimee looked puzzled for a quick second before responding.

"Isn't that the money, which the Greeks used to pay people with? Michael told us about them right?"

"Yeah…" Drew reached into his bag that was nearby and pulled out a large golden coin. "It's this right?" Aimee stared deep into the coins center. "I got them from Leo Valdez, my cabin leader. He told me this was the way to pay for things in the Greek world. Also he said that if you throw one into a source of water, then you can ask the goddess, Iris to talk to anyone in you can think of." Aimee changed her expression.

"Anyone? I really doubt that."

"Well at least anyone in North America. I am pretty sure that is all the gods control at least according to Michael." Their conversation lasted a bit longer before Nathan returned. He walked out of the bathroom with a large grin on his face, and Drew hoped that it wasn't for what he thought it was.

"I heard you guys talking about _drachmas._" Nathan entered the conversation lightly. "Well I think we should give them a try." Drew and Aimee stared at Nathan for a moment. No one said anything before Nathan reached into Drew's bag to pull them out. He had one in his hand and stared at it for a moment. Nathan looked back up at Drew.

"Shall we brother?" Drew turned back to Aimee.

"Sorry Nathan. I'm going to sit this one out, but you go have fun." Nathan glared at Drew for a moment before returning to the bathroom whence he came.

Nathan stared at the shower and contemplated his next move. As far as he knew, all he had to do was toss the coin in and ask the goddess for something. _Should be easy enough_. Nathan moved over to the shower faucet and turned the handle. The water sprayed out and he felt it to make sure it was warm. _Gotta have warm water._ He looked back at the golden coin and threw it into the water.

"Okay so I guess this is when I say the god thing, right? Alright, so ah Iris um god of whatever. Would you kindly show me who I would want to see." At first nothing happened, but then Nathan realized that he had not said anyone yet. He thought about who he wanted to see. He thought maybe Brandon, or something but he wasn't really in the mood to deal with his emotionless nature. So he looked for the next best thing. "Show me Lexi." Again nothing happened for a moment. The coin sat in that one place it had fallen. Nathan became slightly frustrated and reached for the coin.

Then the coin disappeared. Nathan stopped and blinked his eyes for a moment as what looked like a small rainbow started forming in the shower. Nathan looked closer at it and a face began to form. A first it was just a silhouette but it gradually became the back of someone's head. Nathan looked closer and he noticed that there was a lot of steam in the way. He could have sworn that he could hear the sounds of running water, and not just the running water that he was in. "Uh Lexi." The form looked around for a moment before turning. It was definitely Lexi albeit without glasses. Nathan looked closely and realized she looked kind of like Shakira.

She made a loud squealing noise and Nathan saw her face turn the color red. Nathan could tell that she was moving around but he could only see her face.

"Nathan? Is that you?" Nathan grinned for a moment.

"Yeah it's me, I was trying to try out Iris messaging and I felt like talking to you." Somehow her face turned even redder before responding.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Nathan sighed.

"Come on Lexi, you can't be shy like this _all_ the time, speak up!" She glanced away from the image. "I'm just saying, sometimes if you want something you have to fight for it… which really has nothing to do with what I just said but whatev." Lexi stared for a moment then a chuckle erupted from her mouth. Eventually that chuckle became a laugh and it erupted into something greater.

"Did you really just say whatev? I thought only freaks of nature said things like that." Nathan wanted to comment but Lexi's laugh just kept going. Nathan thought to himself, _shut up it's an endearing character trait. _

Nathan continued talking to her for a few minutes longer, and the more he talked the more in seemed like he could be breaking through a shell of self-doubt that it seemed she had. All went great until Nathan noticed something. Upon close inspection to the bottom of the image he noticed that there was nothing on Lexi's shoulders. Nothing in the sense that there was no fabric of shirt or strap or anything. And then Nathan realized it. Why she was so embarrassed before and why he had heard extra shower noises.

"Lexi… are you in the shower?" Her face turned as red as possible and screamed. She slashed her hand in front of the image and the screen dissipated. Nathan looked up and chuckled a bit.

A few minutes later Nathan emerged from the bathroom. Drew and Aimee stared at him for a while as he leapt onto his bed.

"That must have been quite the conversation, Nathan." Drew said as sarcastic as possible.

"I guess you just don't know the value of true conversation."

"Who did you talk to anyway?" Aimee added.

"Lexi." Drew looked at him.

"You mean that weird girl that followed us during capture the flag?"

"The very same." They all laughed for a moment before Aimee turned and looked at a nearby clock, it was getting late.

"Hey guys," Drew and Nathan stared back at her. "I'm gonna need you to leave the room for a while." Drew looked at Nathan.

"Why?" Drew added suspiciously. Aimee took a moment to respond but she clutched he stomach.

"No big deal. I just need to take a shower." She had a fake smile on her face and it was obvious.

"We don't need to leave we just-," Aimee jumped up and threw a pillow at them.

"Get out of here, now!" Obviously they left after that.

Drew and Nathan stood outside the room. It had been around ten minutes and still they could hear the faint sound. Nathan decided to strike up the conversation.

"So, what's the deal with your stick?" Drew looked at him for a moment, puzzled.

"Oh you mean this?" He pulled out his foot long celestial bronze stick.

"Yeah, what happened to that huge scythe you had?"

"Well the thing is…" Drew explained to Nathan how when he fought against Percy earlier on he had been defeated easily. But while he was sleeping he had a vision. That vision was of his father Hephaestus. He left out the part about gaining the ability to use fire, especially after what Leo had told him. But the vision gave him almost like a blueprint in his mind which he used to make it. "…so basically it allows me to make any weapon I want except it takes up my own energy. Swords don't take much but guns and other things take much more."

"Cool." There was a long pause. Nathan thought for a moment and had a great idea. "Drew summon a sword right now!" Drew looked puzzled for a moment but then did as Nathan suggested. Nathan drew his sword after that and got into a stance.

"Nathan what are you doing?"

"Practice time! I will not have another fight where I don't know what I am doing." Drew looked at his sword but he acknowledged the sense of that remark. Nathan struck almost immediately and Drew did his best to defend against it.

It took only a few minutes for trouble to arrive. It seems that a hotel security guard was checking the third floor at the wrong time. The guard looked down the hallway and gave them some strange glances. Nathan noticed before Drew did and held up a hand to stop him and turn around. Drew turned and got a shocked look on his face. The guard began his approach. "Wow Drew this is like all those times we used to get caught fighting with sticks."

"I know what you mean. You know Nathan unlike those times maybe we could try running." Nathan looked over and nodded in agreement. Nathan sheathed his sword and Drew put it in stick form again. Then they ran.

Nathan could hear the guard reporting on his radio as they turned the corner to the elevator. They ran down the hall and luckily no one came out of their rooms. Drew looked back. "He's gaining on us! We'll never reach the elevator in time." Nathan had an idea. He did not respond to Drew but instead he shot a gust of air foreword and straight into the "open" button. The two of them kicked it into high gear and literally jumped into the elevator.

As soon as Drew landed he turned and slammed the "1" button and the door closed right before the guard reached them. They got up from the ground and they did a quick knuckle-bump before the doors once again opened to the lobby. They decided to leave the hotel temporarily just to shake the guards who were probably still looking for them. They had spotted a _McDonalds_ across the street and for the first time all day Nathan realized that he was hungry. "Let's just go and get some food. I'm sure Aimee's hungry too." Then they walked across the street to get food.

Aimee walked out of the shower and steam wafted into the room. She didn't know how long she had been in there but it felt good. She had left her clothes outside so now she was just in a towel. She had a brush in her hand and began to brush at her hair. She sat on her bed and she tried to enjoy her one moment without Nathan and Drew's obnoxiousness. She dropped the brush and walked to the window. She looked up at the moon that filled the sky and it made her remember something. She was totally alone. She scanned the room and went back to all those times at home when she would go to sleep with no one there.

She was used to it but it always made her nervous. Her house was huge and she would always hear noises around. She knew that it was just the house but those things affect thirteen-year-old. A gust of air shot her back to reality. _I'm still in my towel!_ She quickly grabbed pajamas and ran back to the bathroom to put them on.

She sat on the edge of her bed again now clothed in dotted shorts and a pink shirt. She looked out at the moon. _How many times have I stared restless nights at you._ She face palmed at the realization she was thinking about the moon. She reached for her bag and grabbed her cell-phone from the pouch. She turned it on, which she had not done since they got to the camp a few days ago and flipped it open. The screen said "new messages" and she looked at all fifteen of them. She felt sad that she could not respond to any of them. They were all from the friends at school she hung out with when not around Nathan or Drew, and she felt worse because she could not say anything to them.

One of them was from a friend that was particularly close to her and she began typing a response. She finished it and reflex almost made her hit "send." She hovered over the button and thought. _What's one message going to hurt?_ Her thumb got closer to the button but she was interrupted by an old friend. Aimee's stomach made the loudest grumble, almost as though her very being was resisting the thought of sending the message.

She laughed to herself and turned the phone off and threw it in the bag. Her stomach once again made noise. She put her hands under her shirt and on her stomach and started to rub it. _Damn, shouldn't have skipped breakfast._ She laid down and almost sank into the bed. _All that's happened today, I forgot to eat._ Her stomach just kept making noise and she kept rubbing it. _Maybe they will be courteous enough to bring me some food… wait are they still outside! _She ran to the door and opened it up; nothing was out side except the hallway. _Damn._ She closed the door and her stomach growled again. "Shut up! I'll get something for you." She looked around and found nothing. _Damn. _Another rumble and she sat at her bed. "You want to talk! Then let's talk."

Nathan inserted the card key into the door and Drew opened it. When they entered the room it was dark and they saw Aimee sitting on her bed. She turned slowly towards the door and her face lit up. In Nathan's hands were two bags with the signature "M" on them and Drew, had three large drinks. Aimee ran to Nathan and gave him a big hug and did the same for Drew. "Truly the gods exist!" Aimee yelled as she took the bag from Nathan and the drink from Drew. They shared glances but just shrugged. Aimee tore the bag apart and grabbed one of the Big Mac's that were inside. She opened the box and went to town. Nathan and Drew opened theirs and they ate.

It took only a few minutes for Aimee to finish her burger and she seemed to slow down after gulfing down the drink as she ate the fires. Nathan and Drew were still on their burgers. "So what took you guys so long?"

"Yeah of course Ms. Take-a-half-hour-shower."

"Girl remember?"

"She's got you there, Drew. What have you been doing this whole time? We were gone for a while."

"Playing with my stomach." Nathan and Drew stared at each other for longer than usual as Aimee engulfed the fries. "Actually I was doing a lot of…" Her expression changed. It changed between anger and something else.

"Aimee are you okay?" Her face kept changing and Drew got up and went over to her. He looked at her face and she looked at him then it happened. The loudest burp Nathan had ever heard came from Aimee and went straight into Drew's face. Aimee held her chest. Drew froze for a moment before falling backwards, literally knocked out. Aimee stood up.

"Nathan, what drink did you get me?"

"Root Beer, why?" Then she burped again, louder this time, and she ran to the bathroom.

"I think they can hear you on other floors." Nathan started laughing similar to the way Lexi had earlier and the tears started rolling down his face as he could hear Aimee's burps getting louder and longer every few minutes. Drew still lay unconscious. Nathan laughed himself to sleep.

After much burping and having to get Drew to share his bed, which Nathan still objected the three of them finally managed to get some sleep. But it was not an ordinary sleep. Nathan dreamt and it was _not _a normal dream.

Nathan appeared in a room, but not just any room, it was the greatest room he had ever seen. It was a grand ballroom with wood floors so nicely shined they looked like gold. The biggest chandelier Nathan had ever seen hung from the ceiling; its light filled the whole room. "Enjoying the view?" Nathan turned to see someone he hoped would not, but knew he would, show up. The other Nathan reared his golden eyes again.

"Enjoying it a little less now."

"That is what I thought you would say. But pay no attention to me. Go and join in the celebration. There is a girl over there waiting for you." Nathan looked down to the main hall of the room and sure enough some girl was sitting alone at a table. "Go have fun, son."

"Stop calling me that." Nathan then went to head butt the other which left both of them uncomfortable. After much cursing from the other Nathan headed to the girl. As he approached he had to dodge four other dancers that were there. For some reason they all wore hoods so Nathan did not know his associates. He then reached the girl. "Excuse me but I ah, see you are not dancing." The girl looked up and Nathan saw her face. She had tan skin and long black hair. Her eyes were a light blue and they seemed to pierce Nathan's soul.

"You are not supposed to be here." Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not? This is my mind though." The girl cursed and stood.

"Never mind, let's just dance." Nathan was not sure what it was but as soon as he took her hand a cold chill went through his entire body.

Somehow in his mind it seems Nathan knew how to ballroom dance. He was able to move perfectly in tune with the girl as they danced but Nathan was thrown off when every time he looked up on the balcony he would see the other Nathan staring his golden eyes at him. Nathan refocused back to the dance.

"So ah what's your name?" She glared at him.

"My name is not important. Look Nathan I need to tell you-," The music stopped, which Nathan just realized was coming from a far off piano. Nathan saw the other Nathan walk from the balcony, down to the dance floor, as the other dancers stopped.

"Now, Nathan we can't have your new lady-friend spreading all of my secrets now can I? I was hoping this could be fun but it seems I was wrong. Get him out of here, but first, give him a taste." All of the male dancers walked into a straight line, and removed their hoods. The most horrible thing Nathan ever saw was there. Nathan thought it was bad having _one_ clone but having five was a different story. All of the male dancers were other versions of him and with close inspection only had different eye colors.

There was one with green eyes, he twitched and moved uncontrollably as his eyes moved around the room, like a more unstable other. One had ocean blue eyes, but they were different, sad almost as if, he was not a complete follower of what was happening. One had red eyes and he was even worse than golden eye. His grin was wider and he seemed like he could kill someone soon. The final one had purple eyes. He was a strange one, like he really had to go to the bathroom because he kept moving around.

All four of them raised their hands and a stream of air shot straight at Nathan. He was awoken in a cold sweat.

* * *

So that is it, hope you liked it, comment I could always use some tips to make it better and I will see you next time.


	10. The Power of Flight

Alright chapter 10, honestly I did not expect to make it. Sorry about the wait, all I can say is Dragon Age 2, I don't own anything.

* * *

Drew dreamt as well, and his dream was just as ominous. At first he was unsure of where he was but upon closer inspection he realized he was at camp half-blood. He could not speak or even think really but he focused on the image he was seeing. He was looking upon the tree that held all of the camps protective magic… well not the tree so much as the Golden Fleece sitting on top of it. Drew shifted his gaze and noticed the two figures standing behind the tree. The protective dragon was still sleeping so apparently these were not strangers.

The taller one was wearing a black hood and it was impossible to see his face. Drew looked to the other one and he realized he knew the person. It was a girl named Alice, Michael's girlfriend if he recalled. Her head was dipped and the hooded one was whispering in her ear. She looked like she was crying and he continued to whisper.

Drew was rooted to the spot and he tried to listen in but was able to make out very little, "…fleece… me… over" That is all Drew could here before there was a sudden pause. The hooded man motioned his head, then Drew saw a flash of yellow and he was back in the hotel.

Nathan had been up for a few hours. The shock of seeing all those clones or whatever, started to scare him. He sat out on the hotel room balcony and the cold morning air made him uncomfortable. He looked at his watch and it read 7:00. He did not think that the others would be up for a while so he made a dangerous decision.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his special guest. He appeared in the same empty space that was his mind. He looked around and saw nothing as usual. He got kind of angry at this. "Hey old man! Why don't you ever come out when I want you to?" There was a moment of silence before he felt a form appear in his mind. There he was with his smug face as he bowed before Nathan.

"How can I serve you then?" Nathan walked up to him.

"Serve me? You can serve me by telling me what the deal with that dream was. Who was that girl, and those other versions of me?"

"Oh Nathan those are just my associates. They are all part of me, and in turn part of you."

"But if you're my dad, as you say than how can you even maintain a form that looks so much like me?" The other Nathan sighed and shook his head.

"All shall be reveled in time, sadly not by me. But how about a gift, to make you feel better?"

"A gift?" Nathan looked perplexed that his uncaring and annoying "father" would be so willing to offer something like that. A moment passed and instantly the other Nathan was shoulder-to-shoulder with the original.

"I shall provide you a way to reach somewhere closer to your destination faster, and skip all this monotony of walking or whatever you and your friends had planned on." The other Nathan walked up to the front and placed his hand on Nathan's head.

Nathan started to feel a rush of energy and the whole place seemed to turn on its side. He could not think, or see straight for that matter. A large flash interrupted the trance and he was back in the hotel.

Drew was awoken immediately after his creepy dream. He looked over at the clock and it was now 8:32. He gave a deep yawn and looked to his other side. Nathan was empty from that side and when he turned again he noticed Nathan looking over the side of the building. Drew yawned again but his calm did not last. Nathan jumped over the ledge. Drew's world seemed to go into slow motion. "Nathan!" he yelled with such force, he could hear Aimee awaken. Drew ran to the window, almost tripping over the sheets. He felt completely numb to the cold air outside as he stared over the ledge.

He knew falling was fast but he found it strangely odd, that he could not see any sign of Nathan at all. Drew was a bit of an easy crier, so at this sight he had already started balling. He could see the tears flowing already as they dropped to the ground. He heard a drowsy version of Aimee's voice, calling from behind but was numb to the sound as well. His whole world was now beginning to fall, and he could feel it.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He figured it was Aimee so he turned and faced her with a face full of tears, but in cliché movie/cartoon fashion, there Nathan was standing with that stupid smile on his face. Drew's eyes widened and his regret was now anger and relief. "You stupid bastard!" Nathan began to laugh. Drew punched him in the chest, almost sending him over the edge anyway. "You had me worried that you were… you know dead!" Nathan just shook his head and laughed. Drew sighed and walked back inside. He noticed Aimee had drifted back to sleep and was now huddled up in her think blanket. Drew went and sat down on one of the chairs stationed in the rooms and immediately began to question. "Nathan, what the hell were you doing?" Nathan smirked but answered nonetheless.

"Check it out, I was inside my mind this morning, you know trying to figure out more about the other. So I started yelling at him and crud then he just decided to teach me a trick."

"What kind of trick?" Nathan leaned foreword to respond.

"Not quite yet my dear friend. Time will tell." Drew scowled at Nathan but did not resist. Nathan looked over to Aimee.

"How about we give sleeping beauty a bit of a wake up call?" Drew smiled and Nathan knew what to do.

Nathan stood opposite Aimee's bed and he took a deep breath. He shot out his arms and one leg forward and a stream of air exploded. It knocked Aimee and the rest of the sheets clean off of the bed. It took a moment for her to reel her head up but when she did it wasn't pretty. She began shouting some pretty not nice things but that just made Nathan and Drew knuckle bump. That lasted for a few minutes before she collected herself and they decided to keep going on the quest.

After about an hour the three of them walked into the lobby Aimee had dealt punches to both of them but now it was cool. They were now headed out to a private area out in the open. Nathan wanted to show them the "special" thing he had learned but he said he needed somewhere big to do it.

They were almost out of the door until Nathan turned. Right near him was that same security guard from the night before staring at them. Nathan leaned towards Drew and whispered his concern in his ear. The guard started to walk over and Nathan knew that, that was the moment. Both Drew and Nathan randomly broke into a run and quickly yelled to Aimee. "That is the guard from last night!" She looked back and ran with them. It was almost pointless. They all knew nothing bad would really have happened had they actually been caught but part of it was the thrill, or at least as much thrill as thirteen-year-olds can get.

They rounded a nearby corner and just kept going. None of them even bothered to turn around and see if he had followed them outside. And by the time they had ran about three blocks down the road, they were all out of breath. Nathan turned to the others and they shared some quick banter and laughs before Nathan knew what they had to do. "Alright, let's get down to business. First you guys should put on your coats." The two of them looked at him, puzzled but they agreed anyway. How weird they must have looked in their winter coats in the middle of the summer.

"Nathan, what's this about?"

"Patience my friend. Next I need you two to hold onto me." They proceeded to do so and Nathan held out his hands in front of him. Now hold on tight, I have a feeling things might get bumpy." As soon as he said that, the air seemed to shift. It got instantly colder and then Nathan could no longer feel the ground. It was as if an orb of air had surrounded the three of them and they were whisked away as they became one with the wind.

Nathan slammed into the dirty ground with a loud thud. It took him a moment to recover from the blow, but he was up on his feet soon after. He looked around and was for a moment he was excited but then he realized Drew and Aimee were no longer at his side. He got worried for a moment. _Crap! Did something go wrong? _Upon closer inspection he realized he was in the middle of a forest in the dark, with only the full moon and stars lighting his path. _Crap again! Am I even in Canada?_ "Don't worry son. You made it, just not in the exact place you were hoping. You are currently in Toronto, as opposed to Quebec, also your friends are here as well albeit spread out."

"I see." Nathan walked forward; now glad he had headed his own advice about the coats. He ran forward for a while, but was distracted when he saw it.

Nathan turned and saw some very large metal gates. They had spiked tops and were very old and creaky. He walked up to them and stared closely. On the other side of the gate he saw something even more strangely. It looked like a carnival, out in the middle of nowhere. Upon closer inspection he saw lights in the distance and what looked like multiple rides, some of the average caliber, and others of a more extreme one. Then he saw the Ferris wheel. It was very large and looked to be the center of the attraction.

Nathan felt a hand grab his shoulder and he turned. To his pleasant surprise he was met with the face of Drew.

"Damn, Nathan you sure are always getting the three of us into some sort of trouble." Nathan smiled and turned away.

"Drew, check this out." Nathan pointed at the gates.

"What the carnival? I already know about that. Aimee went in five minutes ago. I am only out here because I said I would wait for you." Nathan's mouth hung open.

"You let her go in by herself! Remember what happened last time?"

"You mean last night where she spent an hour sitting in a nice hotel room?"

"…Okay so maybe that wasn't so bad but still. Whatever let's just go." They pushed the gate open and as Nathan did he noticed his hand became suddenly moister. The gate sailed open and Nathan looked at his hand. He had hoped that it was water but to no avail. His hand was now red and he knew immediately that it was blood.

"Well if that is not an ominous sign, then I don't what is." Drew remarked sarcastically. Nathan turned. "I guess we know to be careful then. And at least now I can be just like Hawke." Nathan slashed his fingers across the bridge of his nose, leaving a bloody line across his face, and the two of them walked on.

* * *

So I am REALLY sorry about this long wait, I was really lazy and it will never happen again. Please constructive criticism is always welcome.


	11. The Worst Show On Earth

So yeah chapter 11. Not going to waste any time so I am just going with it. I don't own anything.

* * *

Brandon woke up with some great mental stress. He hated waking up on this day, this June twenty-sixth. Nothing was particularly wrong with the day itself but just the one letter he always had to read. He chuckled when he thought about how the letter came on the same day every single year.

He jumped out of bed, put his clothes on and walked out of the cabin. He decided to leave his _special _weapons behind; he did not need to distract himself from his current path.

The sun was only slightly up right now. It was only around 6:30. He slowly trekked across the camp from his cabin to the mail room inside the big house. It was mostly empty except for a few choice individuals. There was a large pile of mail sitting there, mostly geared towards resentful parents who end up sending their kids away, while the kids don't realize they are doing them a favor. Brandon sifted through the mail as he did every year and it did not take very long for him to find his vice.

The envelop was a slight yellow color and it was aligned with a small red ribbon. He sighed as he read the cover. The address was different every time and this time was no different. He sighed one more time before reading it aloud.

_Hi, Brandon it's me again, I hope this gets to you, you know how the camp is sometimes. Anyway I hope you and your brother are doing okay, say "hi" to little Will for me. I'm with a new guy now; I think he is the one! But then again I thought that about your dad too. Anyway I can't talk much so I will talk to you later. I will leave our address in case you come to see us. Have a nice day, I love you._

Immediately after reading the letter Brandon sighed again and walked over to the ever-present fire burning in the big house. He threw the letter in the flames and turned his back without a second thought.

He heard the door opening and William bounded inside with his trademark grin. "Damn, bro. You threw away the letter already? I was hoping to at least see it this time."

"Sorry about that then." William sighed.

"How is she?"

"Same as always, now living in Colorado I guess."

"Nice. Anyway I guess I'll just get out of here then." William turned away and left as quickly as he came.

The door opened again a few moments later. This time it was Jing with a worried look on his face.

"Brandon, we need you." Brandon raised his eyebrows but remained silent. "Ok well there is a meeting of the camp leaders at the tree."

"What's this about?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Brandon was hoping that Jing would laugh or something to lighten the mood, but it seemed to be important.

As Brandon walked closer to the tree, where the Golden Fleece was being held, he thought back to the letter. Another reason he hated these days was just the emotional situation he is always in when he reads them. The fact that his mother thinks she cares enough to send him and his brother a letter once a year is supposed to show she loved them. How can someone pretend they cared if they can't even stay with one guy? That's the only reason he and William can be called brothers, same mom, different _godly_ father. Brandon pushed the thoughts away as he got closer to the tree.

Everyone around was one of the cabin leaders. Most of them were older then Brandon, but he had earned his cabin leader. Jing had already made it as the leader of Hermes. They were all staring at Brandon; he must be the last one. Brandon looked up and noticed Chiron was in the center of the circle in his wheelchair form, with an equally displeased face. "I see, now we can begin." Chiron rolled over to the tree and for the first time Brandon noticed that the tree was now dead and so was the ground around it. Brandon looked around as no one else said anything. He must have been late to the party. Chiron was now completely adjacent to the tree now. "I imagine you all have noticed the state of the tree now?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well it seems the Fleece has been stolen." _Obviously, old man. _"Now we all know that the Fleece offers protection against monsters and other things. So I need all of you to spread out. Prepare your cabins for any possibility of attack during this hostile state. And…" Chiron paused before he continued. "…there is a strong possibility that this theft was committed by someone in this camp." There were a few hushed whispers but Brandon remained silent. He knew it was only a matter of time before trouble returned, after that strange happening with Nathan where he had to fire upon him with his gun arm. Chiron continued. "I also suggest that you talk to your cabin mates to see if they know anything about the missing Fleece.

The conversation continued like that for a few minutes. Brandon was a bit surprised how calm everyone acted hearing the news. Maybe they were all prepared for it as well. Ever since Nathan came it's as if the whole camp has just been tense.

Brandon was standing on a small hill as he observed over the rest of the camp. He thought about possible culprits for the crime. There are many campers who speak ill of gods and demi-gods as well but none fitted this sort of crime. He was soon joined by his brother once again, curious as to the nature of the meeting.

"So, what went down?" Brandon stared at him for a moment.

"The Fleece is gone. Chiron collected group leaders to see if we could find out anything." William seemed stunned for but a moment before regaining his composure.

"I guess you suspicions were correct. However I applaud you and the other leader's reaction. I mean when it happened all those years ago things got pretty hectic." Brandon paused for a moment before responding.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. And since you are suddenly so concerned, you should take the first watch around the camp!" Brandon pushed William and then kicked him in the rear before he left.

"Not cool bro!" Brandon laughed for a moment before going back to his regular reserved posture.

He sat against a tree for a while and thought about culprits once again. He ended up hitting a wall in his thoughts, when he tried to consider the reasoning behind the theft in the first place. As far as he could tell, aside from the random appearance of those three demi-gods and the strange possession of Nathan, nothing was even out of the ordinary. It wasn't like any Titans were spontaneously returning, or Giants or any sort of weird occurrences like that. It was just another day in the strange world of Camp Half-Blood.

His thoughts were further interrupted when during a chance gaze out into the open part of the camp gave him the biggest surprise of all. He looked and the world seemed to go in slow motion. There was a girl slowly turning towards him, and it was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was light-skinned and it almost radiated in the sunlight. Her hair went slightly past her shoulders and it was a dark brown color that equally matched the brown shirt and shorts she was wearing. Brandon could not see her beyond that but he could have sworn that just a she looked, she also waved to him.

Brandon was stunned for but a moment until the thought raced through his mind. _Who is that girl? I have never seen her around. _He tried to resist the urge but he could not in the end and he ended up running as fast as he could down the hill towards her.

Drew knew that sending Aimee into the festival by herself was not a good idea immediately when he got a good look at the place. As he and Nathan had approached the tent, the image began to look more and more like a creepy haunted house with a dash of extra creepy.

The tents were all a dark red and black color and while there were many lights they only worsened the image. The shadows were dark and the lights only served to illuminate scary faces and to Drew's horror exposed several skeletons hoisted on sticks. It also didn't help that each of the rides in this place seemed to be even creepier then at a haunted house.

Drew shook off the fear for a moment and looked to Nathan, who seemed to be taking the whole thing quite well; he had been known to be a wimp before. _No problem all we have to do is get Aimee, and get out. Simple right? _Drew doubted his own thoughts unfortunately and he was still shaken.

The two of them headed off into the direction of the large Ferris wheel off on the east side. Nathan was silent most of the time there; Drew figured he must have been steeling himself in an attempt to save Aimee. Drew figured he'd do the same and just tried to focus.

When they reached about half-way to the wheel Drew heard a loud scream from his right side. Drew turned towards the noise and noticed that it came from another large tent off to the side. "Nathan, please tell me you heard that." Nathan stared for a moment.

"Yeah, I did. Unfortunately I think it also sounded like Aimee."

"No way, it could have been anyone… right?" Nathan looked at him for a moment.

"Yeah of course. There is no way…" The scream came again, this time more clear and prominent.

"How about you go check it out?"

"Why just me!"

"Easy, because you are the one who has a god living inside their head."

"But I… touché." Nathan drew his sword and started to walk slowly towards the screaming tent.

"Nathan, why do you need the sword?" Nathan looked back and grinned.

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'any excuse to pull out your sword is a good one'?" Nathan ran off afterwards and Drew just stood there for a moment. _I hate to let him go alone but the clowns… _Drew shook off the thoughts of scary things and began to turn around. He stood for another moment before talking out his stick; he was unable to decide what weapon it should be however. He thought for a moment before a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Alceo!" Drew looked all around but could not hear where the voice was coming from. It was obviously a girl's voice, and obviously she was not shouting for Drew's help. But she was in need of help and right now Drew was ready to comply. He looked towards the wheel again and he saw a moving shadow and the voice again. He looked back but Nathan was already gone. _It looks like it's hero time!_ Drew changed the stick into a long sword and held it underhanded again, before running off.

Aimee felt a tinge of pain as she opened her eyes. Her head was splitting and she was cold. As her vision began to clear she sat up and tried to see where she was. She cursed into the air when she realized she was stuck in a large metal cage, suspended over some stands and a large dirt clearing. The last thing she remembered was walking into the tent… and then watching some kind of performance. Her head was straining to remember what had happened. She stood up and moved over to the bars, which she shook for no real reason. She sighed before she was surprised. "It's useless you know?" Aimee jumped and turned around.

There was a girl sitting on the other side of the cage. She looked around sixteen but the expression she had made her look much older. She had short red hair in the style known as the Pixie, and strange teal eyes. Her skin was light and she wore a long white dress with various symbols on it. "I tried everything to get out of the cage but to no avail." Aimee tried to focus but she had a headache that was killing her right now. "It also doesn't help that I have this splitting headache." Aimee thought it was strange that they both had headaches but thought nothing of it.

"Sorry, who are you?" The girl smiled.

"Call me Ash. What about you?"

"Aimee. What were you saying earlier?"

"I was saying that these bars are, at least as far as I know, unbreakable. The creatures that created them were quite clever in their design."

"And what creatures would those be?" The girl stood up and walked over to Aimee. It was the first time Aimee realized how tall the girl was.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Aimee grinned.

"Try me." Ash sighed

"It seems this whole fake carnival thing was designed by… a Cyclops."

"Hmm interesting."

"That's really all you have to say? Aren't you surprised or something?"

"Let me tell you how much I know…"

Drew entered the main tent, still guided by the mysterious voice from before. It was mostly dark and difficult for him to see. He kneeled and started to walk silently down a corridor. As he got farther and farther down the hallway he started to hear the strange whisper of voices. The voices did not sound English, but Drew found that he could understand some of the phrases being used. "So what of the girlsss?" The voice had a slight hissing to it almost snake like.

"They are secure in that cage, good too, cause that firebrand givesss me a headache." Drew noticed that the thing said _prisoners _as apposed to just one. _It must be that girl I heard before._ _And maybe it's Aimee as well. _Drew took a deep breath and decided to light a fire to see. He knew he would be seen by whatever those things were but how bad could it be? He lit the flame right on his forehead, leaving the torch version of a headlight.

The voices stopped as soon as the light came on and Drew took another deep breath. He focused the stick to become a sword again and stepped out to meet the creatures. For a moment the creatures stared at Drew before he could get a good look at them. They appeared to be snakes, except they seemed to have legs and weapons. Drew was at first surprised but at this point nothing surprised him. The snakes turned toward him. "Look, another one. We shall add it to the othersss." They both ran at him and for a moment he panicked. _Remember your training._ Drew thought this and steeled himself again.

The one on the left was ahead and ran closer and it swung down with his sword. Drew smirked and jumped back slightly, barely avoiding the strike and he responded with his own. The creature blocks and before Drew could strike again the other was upon him. The second one threw a blow sideways and Drew rolled to the side to avoid it. The creatures felt surprisingly slow to Drew and now they were open. Drew lunged forward between them and spun his sword. The blade connected with both of them leaving a cut in the face of one and in the body of another.

Drew ran forwards out of the way of the following strikes and ended up against a wall. Drew was breathing hard but had a great idea. He looked up at the creatures and smirked. They seemed to get angry with this and both attacked at the same time. Drew ducked under them and then raised his hands. They connected with the two creatures and despite the slime of it there was a pause. "Ignite!" Drew yelled as fire spewed from his hands. In truth he did not need to yell for the fire to activate. It seemed to react more and more to his willpower rather than anything else.

It took less than two seconds for the snakes to become nothing more than piles of golden dust. Drew stared at it for a moment before he smiled triumphantly. "Guess I'm a badass after all." Drew stood heroically before he ran off down the hallway.

It took only minutes for him to reach the center of the large tent. It was about what he had expected, a large open dirt area with the general affairs of a carnival tent. A large circular stand with spiral colors, an empty lion cage, or maybe tiger cage. Then there was the large trapeze wire, supported by two large poles. Drew took a moment to observe before remembering why he was there anyway. "Hey is anyone there!" In retrospect shouting may not have been the best idea. He heard some quick rustling before he heard any response.

"Drew?" The voice sounded exactly like Aimee's. Drew looked around for a moment before realizing that the voice was coming from above him. He looked up and yelled back. "Aimee?"

"Yeah, took you and Nathan long enough." Drew looked for a way up but couldn't see one.

"Actually Nathan isn't here. He went off into another direction to find you. The only reason I'm here is because I heard a girls voice yelling and I thought I could help." There was silence for a moment before any response.

"Well it wasn't either of us. Maybe there are other people stuck here as well."

"I'm not sure, anyway how do I get you down?"

"Well genius, try breaking it open or something. It seems to be a normal cage." Drew laughed for a moment and brought his stick out. He willed it into grappling hook and aimed it at the cage. _Honestly I didn't know I could make this thing into so much stuff._ He shot the hook and it connected. He hit another button and he flew up to the cage. He landed shakily and quickly grabbed onto the handle. That was the first time he noticed the other girl in the cage.

"Aimee. Who's your friend?" Aimee turned around.

"Oh this is my new pal Ash."

"Hey." Drew went wide eyed when he noticed.

"Hey you're the voice I heard to come over here!"

"What, you heard my voice?"

"Yeah you yelled 'Alceo' or something." She stayed quite before Aimee interrupted.

"That's not really important just get us out!"

"Right." Drew thought for a moment what to get them out with but he ended up going with the simplest thing in the world. He took a quick look at the key hole and willed his stick to match that. As he was about to insert the key he looked up and noticed the two girls had a wide eyed look on their faces. Drew turned around and his face became similar. Standing behind them was a creature about ten feet tall. It was large and wide and had horns atop its bald head. But the most prominent thing was its one eye in the center of its head. Drew looked at the girls and back at the beast. He jumped from the cage, back to the ground and looked up at the walking mountain and smiled. He willed his stick in half and made both pieces into short swords. "Now this is going to be fun." The Cyclops screamed at him and began his charge.

Drew's bravery ended as soon as the charge began. When he had finally realized that he was about to get his death wish he turned around and ran. The Cyclops smashed the spot just as Drew moved as well. Drew headed for the stairs as attempt to get some high ground. As Obi-Wan said "…I have the high ground." Drew had taken that into advisement. He ran up the stairs and headed for the tent wall, he had a semblance of an idea.

Once he reached the wall, he waited for the creature to follow him up. Cyclops reached the top and attempted a straight punch at Drew. Exactly as planned. Drew slid under the creature and while the creature was still in motion Drew stood and kicked the creature as hard as he could into the tent. Cyclops moved enough into the tent for Drew's plan. Drew held his hands out and streams of fire shot form his hands, and covered the whole creature. The Cyclops reeled back and fell into the tent wall, which then preceded to catch on fire.

Drew stood triumphantly. But it was short lived. "Drew you bastard! Remember Michael told us that Cyclopes are immune to fire! You basically did nothing."

"Right, I knew I was missing something."

"When did you learn to do that anyway?"

"I'll explain later, because if you couldn't tell I have a monster to kill." Drew made his way back down to the center of the ring and waited for his assailant to recover. He willed his weapons into two pistols this time, at least while he was far away. The Cyclops ran towards him again and Drew started firing. Most of the bullets missed considering his lack of skill but he seemed to graze it a few times. His weapons went back to daggers and ran away again. Another plan formed in his head as he did.

There were two large poles that supported a tight rope in the center and that is where Drew was headed. He had to jump on top of one of those stands with the spiral patterns on them but it was helpful. He jumped from it straight towards the large pole. He connected to it with his left hand and then realized how close the Cyclops was behind him. He didn't have nearly enough momentum and time to climb the pole yet so instead he used the momentum he gained from the jump to spin around the pole. With the blade in hand he spun around and to his luck the blade landed directly in the face of the Cyclops.

Drew landed and he realized that golden blood was now on his own face. The Cyclops was in some pain and Drew got a bit cocky. Drew ran up and his hand became covered in flames. "Time for Drew's Falcon Punch!" The fist landed in the stomach of the beast and for a moment Drew was confident, until he realized how much his hand hurt. Drew almost fell back and held his hand. _Damn it! Note to self don't punch Cyclopes._ Drew ran backwards toward the ladder to the pole. He climbed for only a moment before he felt a tug on his foot. It was the Cyclops.

The Cyclops pulled him down so hard that Drew lost track of balance. Drew hit the ground on his back so hard blood shot from him mouth. His head also hit the ground and it made him disoriented. The Cyclops cocked his hand back and threw his fist down at Drew. Drew reacted the only way he could. He transformed the short swords into a spear and held it out in front of him. The crushing weight of the Cyclops fist was painful but his trap worked as the fist landed right on the spear.

The Cyclops screamed and fell back. Drew was in pain and dizzy but he had to continue. He transformed the spear into a harpoon launcher and put it on his back. He then ran towards the ladder and furiously climbed up it.

By the time he reached the top the Cyclops was furious and gaining fast. Drew looked over the ledge and conveniently the large pool of water at the bottom was still there. As soon as he turned the Cyclops was already there and waiting. Drew closed his eyes. _I sure hope this works! _Drew jumped from the ledge to the pool and the Cyclops followed. Drew turned and like his plan aimed the harpoon right at the beast, this way there was no escape. Drew fired and the shot completely pieced the head of the monster. It took a moment but soon it exploded into golden dust.

Drew took a few moments but he came out of the pool unscathed. He rolled out and hit the ground. He took what seemed like one hundred breathes before looking up. "See Aimee. I told you I was a bad ass, eh."

* * *

Well I don't really know what to say except CC is always welcome and stuff.


	12. Personal Talent

Well again you had to wait much longer than I had intended, I have been taking college classes and they took up ALL of my time so again I apologize.

* * *

Nathan walked slowly through entrance to the haunted house just after hearing the voice from before. In reality he felt that there was no way the scream could have come from this direction but for some reason he felt the need to check it out. He carefully stepped through the entrance and took a quick look around. It was about what he expected, dark, covered in cobwebs and it had those plastic dead people you hang on walls when you are trying to scare people. It was working.

Nathan walked a little bit farther inside, already regretting choosing to go inside this place. _Well I hope the door doesn't magically close behind me or anything._ He could swear that was about to happen and sure enough it did, freaking him out even more. "Oh great! I didn't see that coming!" He shook it off and pushed forward. The first hallway led to a staircase with a red carpet that he walked up. His nerves were already beginning to fail him as he started to hear the sound of creeks coming from all directions at one time. He ended up drawing his sword just to be completely safe about it. As he told Drew "any excuse to pull out a sword is a good one." Luckily holding the blade increased his bravery to some extent.

He made his way further up the stairs slowly and his eyes darted back and forth between the walls. As he walked up he hit one of the steps and he felt it indent, signaling some kind of switch. He heard the sound of a latch opening and suddenly a grey figure descended upon him. Nathan screamed and closed his eyes while simultaneously swinging his sword in front of him. He felt some kind of contact between his sword and something and he opened his eyes. He noticed that there was a bottom half of a skeleton lying next to his feet. _Alright I am already done with this place_. He saw a long hallway set out before him with a red door at the end of it. _And now I think this is the part where either the hallway will get really long or maybe there's a trapped door in the middle of it._ He steeled himself and began to run as fast as he could down the hallway.

At first it was just a regular hallway and as he got closer to the door he thought maybe it was just regular. However he was mistaken. In the middle of the hallway he saw two hands shoot from the wall and they grabbed him. He panicked and began to swing his sword wildly again, successfully cutting off the hands. He turned to see yet another plastic skeleton. He sighed and walked foreword up to the door. "Suck it haunted house! I made it through your first-," The ground dropped out from under him and he fell into darkness.

He hit a slide on his way down and he could feel the darkness coming closer, or at least it felt closer than were it was already. It seemed like it took forever but eventually he landed on solid ground. He looked up and found he was in another stereotypical horror room, the hall of mirrors. _Wow whoever made this has absolutely no imagination._ He got up from the ground and began to walk foreword. He decided not to look in the mirrors because he was not in the mood to see strange altered versions of him in the mirrors.

He walked a little faster as he went to the other side of the hallway. He began to hear a voice in his head. The voice was his showing that the all too present voice in his head had returned. "Look Nathan, I know that you are just trying to protect your friend, but I don't think it's a good idea to go any further."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Nathan could not resist filling spite in his voice every time he spoke to this other. The other Nathan sighed for a moment.

"There are forces that as one of Greek blood are not allowed to interfere with." Nathan stopped in his tracks for a moment.

"Wait how is that possible? Are you saying that the gods are _not_ the most powerful forces in the world?" The other Nathan paused for a second.

"It is a little more complicated than that, but in a sense there are just some things we are not supposed mess with." Nathan raised an eyebrow and looked down the hallway again to the sight of another door.

"Well to be honest now I have to see this for myself. Anything to knock you guys off of your high horses." Nathan kept walking and the other looked worried for a second, obviously regretting that he could not stop Nathan at this point. So Nathan walked forward and his fear turned into excitement for the first time today. He reached the door, which was red like the other one. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted. No tricks followed this time, and no trap door, he checked.

The following room was less dramatic than he had expected. In fact it looked awfully familiar. It looked like someone in the circus tried to create some kind of strange area, but instead it just ended up being a large dirt circle surrounded by seats. "This is your last chance to turn around. I can't help you in here." Nathan actually hesitated for once due to those words. It would be the first time he would have to function since he joined the camp without any aid from the possession. He started to get a bit fearful, he had never even considered being dependent on it before but now he was starting to wonder.

He decided to steel himself again. _I can do it. I am Nathan Simon, son of a Greek god!_ No response came from inside his own head and now he was truly alone. He walked forward with a renewed passion.

Nathan looked to the center of the arena. He didn't know how he could not see it before but at the center of it was a white figure. Upon closer inspection it was a person wearing white was leaning against some kind of staff endowed with a red jewel at the top. Nathan could tell that the person was a male but it actually looked like he was sleeping as opposed to really leaning. Nathan decided to walk closer. He walked until he was right in front of the guy sleeping. He was wearing a white robe with his hood up. The robe had fur shooting from hood and was outlined with red stripes. Nathan raised his eyebrow. _This is the dangerous force that the gods can't mess with?_ He cleared his throat.

The boy furiously awoke from his slumber and stood. Nathan could not see the boys' eyes with his hood so he didn't know what to think. The boy backed up quickly and grabbed his staff, which Nathan noticed had a blade on the end. The boy threw off his hood reveling someone that was probably no older than sixteen. He had dark tan skin and long black hair. As well as a scar that went from his the tip of his left eyebrow to his right cheekbone. "So the villain finally decides to show himself? I thought you would be taller. And for that matter older."

"Villain? I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, who else would capture Ashley and throw me in here for hours!"

"I don't know anybody by that name." The boy backed up further and raised his staff.

"Lies!" He stabbed the bladed end of his staff into the ground and for a brief second Nathan didn't think anything was actually going to happen and he almost didn't believe it when fire erupted from the staff's bottom. The stream shot towards him and Nathan just barely got out of the way before it hit him. _Well that's something._ Nathan got back up and drew his blade. The boy picked up his staff and swung it again sending a sideways jet of flames straight at Nathan. Nathan ran forward a step and slide under the sideways jet. "Look dude, I really think you have the wrong guy! But if you really want to fight me then let's do it!" Nathan ran forward and met his attacker.

Aimee steadily got down from the cage. Drew had lowered it and now she and Ash were free. Drew was still dripping wet from his battle with the Cyclops but she decided to hug him anyway. "Oh the great hero emerges from his fiery battle with the beast!" Drew laughed and accepted the hug with a nod of his head. He grimaced a bit when they touched and Aimee could tell that he was injured. "How are you doing Drew?" He sighed and then just smiled at her. Aimee returned the smile but admittedly Ash looked a little lost.

"We should probably go find Nathan. With you over here that means that he went in the complete wrong direction and is more than likely stumbling around in the dark or something." Drew immediately turned with a groan and began to walk. Aimee had to really admire Drew at this moment. He unleashed some cool fire blasting power, single-handedly killed a Cyclops, and managed to not die in the process. And how long ago did they get their powers? It had only been around a week now.

Then something happened to Aimee. She felt something she had yet to feel before that day. It felt like something was pulling at the pit of her stomach combined with a very subtle anger. What could it be? It could not have been jealousy could it? It had to be. Drew had made a stick that can turn into anything and Nathan could create air from his hands. What did she have? She was supposed to be smart and have a mastery over battle strategy. She hadn't felt that yet. It seemed like she wasn't _that_ smart and she could not even protect herself from being captured by that creature.

Before she realized it she, Ash, and Drew were standing in front of a haunted looking house. She looked to Drew for some kind of indication. "Nathan went inside here. Let's hope we don't find him dead or something like that."

"You concern for your friend is heartwarming." Ash decided to add in really quickly. Drew looked at her.

"I am in to much pain to care right now." Drew then hobbled inside and the two girls followed him within.

It took around twenty minutes to get reach the hall of mirrors. They were trying to be sure nothing jumped out at them and other things as well. It was mostly silent on the way through except for Drew telling Aimee about the ability he had to shoot fire from his hands.

At the end of the hallway a small door was open and Aimee could hear noises coming from the other side. Aimee rushed past Drew and went to the door. On the other side she saw a pleasant sight but at the same time a scary one. Nathan was standing on one end. Blood dripped from his mouth and from a cut under his eye. His sword was stuck in the ground far from him and he was breathing heavily. On the other side another boy wearing a white robe was in a similar position.

Both of them then ran at each other. Nathan raised his hand and air formed into a ball in his right hand. The boy in the robe did the same but instead of air a ball of fire formed in his left hand. They clashed hands and then everything just stopped. Nathan struggled as the boy started to overwhelm him. Just when it seemed like the boy would win a voice called out. "Alceo!" The robed boy looked over in the direction of the voice, which actually came from Ash. Nathan used the distraction to get the advantage over the robed boy, but the world couldn't take it. Their clash exploded and sent both of them flying backwards.

"Nathan!" Aimee ran over to him while Ash did the same to the other boy. Aimee put her arm under Nathan's head. His eyes were closed but his breath was heavy showing he was still awake. His eyes opened and he smiled up at Aimee. He turned his head and looked over to Drew.

"Next time, you can go into the haunted house."

Aimee watched Nathan shake Alceo's hand and give him a coy smile. "Okay so maybe you were right about me having the wrong guy. However as you can see someone _did_ have her." Nathan just sighed and ignored him. Aimee looked over to Ash.

"So where are you guys going from here?"

"We have some business in the city but I can't say much more than that."

"City? Is there one near here?" Ash was about to respond but Drew interrupted.

"We aren't going to any cities. Nathan will be air teleporting to the _right_ place now." There was silence for a moment.

"Sorry I don't have complete mastery over a power I just got!" Aimee laughed and they argued for a moment longer.

The group said their goodbyes and the two of them walked off into the nearby forest. Aimee looked to Nathan. "Ready Nathan?"

"Yeah I guess. Hold on I will try to get the right place this time." Nathan closed his eyes in concentration. Aimee put her arms around Nathan and Drew together.

"I almost forgot. Thank you. Both of you. For you know saving me and all." Nathan smiled and Drew was still in pain. Nathan clasped his hands together and suddenly Aimee felt nothing as the wind whisked them away.

* * *

So really I have no words to describe how sorry I am. Believe me I really wanted the story but I had many blockades including: laziness, school, and a crisis of character wondering why a seventeen year old male is writing Percy Jackson fan fiction. But a very avid fan convinced me to continue and I plan to finish it now. I wish I could give you more but the story is now about to get interesting. Thank you if you are still with me and please review and give constructive criticism.


	13. Gems

So here we are with chapter 13. Clearly this is something to behold, somewhat. Also I don't think Aimee gets enough "screen" time so the majority, if not the whole chapter will be told from her perspective.

* * *

The three of them appeared right above the ground in front of a large building. Unfortunately they didn't land on their feet. Aimee had a quick moment seeing Drew and Nathan hit the ground first a moment before she to hit the ground. The impact was rather painful but she preferred the cold ground here rather than the creepy carnival from before.

"What the hell, Nathan?" Drew's voice yelled outward in as much agony as Aimee had ever heard him speak in. Nathan got up and helped Drew up.

"What did I do?" Drew gave him a dirty look before responding.

"You couldn't teleport _on_ the ground instead of above it?" Nathan returned the look.

"Hey, do you know how hard it was to find this place? Let alone land on it with both feet on the ground." Aimee walked between them.

"Calm yourselves you're both just tired. But on that same note, how did you find this place anyway? It's not like we had ever been here before." Nathan rubbed his chin for a second.

"Well it wasn't easy. I had to look inside myself and talk to that other version of me. He showed me the general location of the building, however not what's inside or anything. Also I had the thought that this other "me" seems to know a lot more about this quest here than he seems to let on." Aimee paused and raised her eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" Nathan thought again.

"I'm not entirely sure but it's just some of the comments he has made about the journey. I feel like he knows something." Aimee turned and looked at Drew. He still had the same grim look.

"It really doesn't matter how much he knows. This is the end of the line. All we have to do is talk to that Boreas guy Aimee talked about, figure out Nathan's powers and go back to the camp." Aimee knew that in terms of everything that they had been told back at camp this _was _all they had to do. However all of the sudden that prophecy they had been told before came to her mind. _…the scroll will break the hammer…_ Aimee certainly hadn't broken anything of Drew's and she didn't imagine it would happen inside. No there was definitely more to this quest then meets the eye. It was just a shame she didn't realize it before. She decided not to say anything to either of them. _Why think in the negative._

Aimee walked forward first to the doors of the building, with Nathan and Drew following slowly after her. However they didn't get very far. Before Aimee could reach the door she heard a noise and looked up. Two dark figures were falling from the top of the building. Aimee screamed and backed up before they both hit the ground.

Now there had been some strange thing occurring on the journey but this was pretty high on the strange list. Before them stood two men with wings on their backs. But that wasn't it. They also had purple skin and were equipped with large hockey sticks and hockey jerseys.

Aimee stared at them as they stood at full height and she had to look up at them. "Who approaches the fortress of Boreas, god of the north wind?" One of the figures spoke. Aimee looked back at Nathan who had already drawn his blade.

"Excuse my stupid brother," The other man spoke. "These are the three that father told us about, remember?"

"Oh, yeah of course." Both of them stepped aside, leaving the doorway open. Aimee was stunned, Nathan and Drew were not much better.

"Um, thank you." Aimee spoke but wasn't entirely sure. She started walking and the giant hockey players stood as still as statues as the three of them walked past. "So where do we go to meet Boreas anyway?" Drew's voice came from behind, obviously asking the statue people.

"Elevator, top floor."

"Thanks." The three of them walked into the building and as soon as they were through the two brothers flew back into the sky. "I've never seen anything like them before." Aimee said.

"I think that I'm done being surprised by things anymore. I just hope that they have dragons in Greek mythology. That would be awesome!" Aimee laughed and the three of them walked onward.

It took only a minute or so the reach the elevator. Aimee hit the highest button titled "P" she assumed for penthouse or something and the elevator moved.

Within moments they reached the top of the building. Aimee noticed that the temperature dropped very suddenly as soon as the door opened. They walked into the room, which became a long hallway. As soon as they stepped out Aimee looked around and noticed the reason for the cold. There was ice _everywhere_. And it wasn't like it was just on the ceiling or anything, it was on the ground and it covered the windows as well. _Well I guess this explains the temperature._

"Damn. This Boreas guy must really like cold weather." Drew spoke from behind.

"Actually it's not him who likes the cold." An unfamiliar voice came from one side of the room. Aimee looked over and saw a woman appearing from behind the ice. She was a tall woman possessing a dark tan skin tone. She eyes were a light blue color that just creped Aimee out to no end. She wore a white dress and little else.

As she walked closer it seemed to get colder in the room. Her steps also created cold puffs on the ground the also seemed to emanate from her mouth. "You see I am the goddess of snow so as you can imagine I like it cold." Aimee was more surprised than anything that this person was claiming to be a goddess. In the week that they had started all this nonsense, they hadn't met any gods yet. Unless Nathan's possession is counted? The snow goddess held out her hand, which Aimee decided to shake. "My name's Khione, nice to meet you." Aimee returned the greeting along with introducing Nathan and Drew.

"It was nice to meet you Khione but the three of us really need to go and see Boreas."

"Now?"

"That would be preferable." Khione sighed.

"Well then we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Nothing serious. He is just really busy right now. That's why I'm here. He told me to stop you guys here and in the morning he will meet with you." Drew wasn't too happy about that.

"He's too busy to come out and talk to us for a second? What's he doing anyway?"

"That's his business. Look we have rooms available for the three of you tonight. Just go back downstairs to the fifth floor get some rest and he'll meet with you later." Aimee wanted to resist but she couldn't deny that she was tired. They hadn't slept all day and it was really late. Plus the rest would probably help Drew a lot.

"All right we'll take it." Aimee declared.

"Good there is everything you need down there, new clothes, food, a shower, a hot tube, and other various things."

"You certainly were prepared for us. Kind of suspicious if you ask me." Nathan said.

"Calm yourself boy. It's a simple courtesy. Now go on before I get upset." Aimee turned and began to shuffle Drew and Nathan back into the elevator. She could tell they really wanted to get it over with but they were just as tired as she was if not more.

The floor was exactly how Aimee figured it would be. At first it was just a blank hallway but as she looked closer there were four doors she could see. She assumed one was the hot tube that Khione spoke of and the others must have been rooms. She was about to speak but then she felt a push on her shoulder. Drew had shouldered his way past her and walked straight towards the doors. He opened the first one, stared, looked back at Aimee and said good night before slamming the door.

Aimee looked over at Nathan who just shrugged. "All right I guess I'll hit the sack as well. Don't stay up too late… well any more than we already have." Nathan put his arm around Aimee's shoulder for a moment before walking towards on of the other rooms as well. Aimee wasn't quite ready yet. She was tired but she could not resist the idea of a soothing hot tub first.

The water was lovely. It seemed funny to her seeing as it was told to them by the goddess of snow. However it really gave her a chance to think, even though she had many this was different. Her thoughts drifted to her dad as they always did in these moments. It had only been a week, but it felt like much longer considering everything that had happened. Nathan's possession came up next. She wondered why she even bothered thinking about it. If Chiron, the leader of the camp couldn't figure it out and Annabeth, the smartest girl she had ever met couldn't than what hope did she have?

She heard a door open and through it came Nathan. She was pleasantly surprised since she thought he had gone straight to sleep. He smiled and then got in but kept his distance. "I thought you went straight to bed." Aimee said.

"I tried but I figured, it's here so why not?" Silence filled the room.

"You mind if I ask you something Nathan?" He looked over and nodded.

"Go ahead." Aimee sighed.

"Do you think… that I…" She couldn't say it. If she started questioning herself than how would anyone believe in her? She opted to change the question around as if there was nothing wrong. "…should use one of those Iris message things to see if Annabeth knows anything about your possession?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. I don't really see why you needed to tell me that. Unfortunately if Chiron doesn't know anything then I doubt she will but if you want to you should." Aimee smiled. Why worry them with her own petty jealousy? She then proceeded to go underwater to clear her head.

She had lied about the message. She had no intention of sending anything. Plus what Nathan said maid sense. How would Annabeth know if Chiron didn't? Even if she was such a beautiful and smart girl. _Beautiful? Where did that come from?_ Aimee shook her head and laid back on the bed that she was now upon. She sighed and sat there for another minute before getting up. She picked up her spear and clicked it. The bronze tip extended and glinted in the moonlight from her window. She began to practice a few moves with it but she quickly got tired and decided to sleep. _No point in worrying about this stuff right now anyway. _

The next morning came faster than Aimee expected. She had had a slight problem sleeping in anticipation for this meeting. Now she and the others were waiting in the ice room as Khione went into the hall of Boreas to tell him they were ready. Aimee looked over at Drew and Nathan. Drew certainly looked better; the rest probably did him good. Nathan on the other hand looked really nervous. She imagined he just wanted to find out about his powers, return to the camp and be done with this nonsense. Aimee on the other hand just had a really bad feeling about the whole situation.

It was another minute before Khione appeared through the doors. She waved the three of them inside and they all nervously stepped through.

Aimee was a little disappointed by Boreas's appearance. He was tall and he seemed well built. His hair was brown and scruffy with a matching beard. He wore a black jacket and matching pants. His eyes were also an intense ocean blue color that Aimee thought seemed so full of sadness. Boreas sat in a chair that looked almost like a throne. Only fitting for a god it seems.

He shifted his eyes and they looked straight at Nathan. For a moment he stared at him, Aimee couldn't imagine why. Boreas shifted in his chair. He pointed at Nathan and in one of the most commanding voices Aimee had ever heard shouted. "And he finally arrives! We have been waiting quite a while, Mr. Simon." Nathan seemed a little stunned.

"I figured. How did you know we were coming anyway?" Aimee was surprised by Nathan's calm manner toward Boreas.

"Let's just say I have some… betters who are in need of your service."

"Wait, service? I don't remember that in the quest description." Drew was right. They were just supposed to talk to Boreas, but the fact that they needed to do something didn't really surprise Aimee. It would have just been too easy.

"Khione. Get the package." Khione bowed to Boreas and then proceeded to walk out of the room. Apparently they were going to have to wait. Nathan decided to break the silence.

"Excuse me, Boreas but I have a question."

"What is it, boy?"

"Am I your son?" There was a bit of a silence before Boreas started laughing.

"That's funny but no. My only two sons are the winged fellows you most likely met outside. Why do you ask?"

"Well I have wind powers and none of the gods have those except for you, the three other cardinal gods and your master." Boreas scratched his chin.

"I'm not sure what to tell you. I can tell by looking at you though that you are different from normal demi-gods. You are definitely here for a reason; your birth was no accident. Alas I do not know anymore than that. You may want to ask one of my brothers. You'll be seeing them soon enough.

Aimee couldn't imagine what that meant but she felt like she would find out soon enough. The doors opened and Khione came back into the room with a box in her hands. She brought the box back over to Boreas which he opened to reveal its contents. It was a medallion of a sort. It was circular and made of pure gold, that much Aimee could tell. Upon a closer look she saw that it had four slots embedded into it. One of them was filled with a light blue gemstone already. He grasped the medallion and then through it straight at Nathan. Nathan caught it and then just stared at it for a while before Boreas continued to speak.

"I'm going to make this quick and simple. The gods have informed me that your presence here happens to be very convenient for them. They want you to take that medallion to my brothers and get them all to hand over gems similar to the one in that slot. After that you will take it to Olympus and you'll become great heroes or something like that, whatever you kids are into these days." There was a silence that filled the room. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go! I have an appointment to keep." Aimee's head got filled with a million questions but she didn't have time to voice any of them before Khione was shoving the three of them out.

Outside the room the three of them still stood speechless. Not including Khione who just sat there with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry; my master can be… rushed sometimes. Is there anything I could assist you with?" Aimee was about to speak but she was interrupted by Nathan.

"Yeah but not about this. I mean it's lame that he just threw that at us but as far as I can tell the quest seems pretty simple. Anyway my question is a more personal one." Aimee thought it seemed as though Nathan was getting pretty serious. "Khione, have we met before?" There was a quick silence before the response came. Aimee swore she saw a surprised look go across Khione's face, if only for a split second.

"No, I don't think so. Where would we have met?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure but your face it just seems so familiar… like maybe I saw it… in a dream." Nathan's eyes widened but if he thought of something he didn't share it. "Well you guys let's go and get this done." Nathan walked foreword towards the elevator. Aimee and Drew looked at each other for a moment before Drew joined Nathan towards the elevator. Aimee began to but stopped when she realized something. She looked at Khione.

"Khione, my friends apparently don't think too far ahead because I almost forgot that no one told us where these brothers of Boreas are." Khione smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask. To be fair there are actually twelve different wind gods but lucky for you my master only requires the cardinal gods. First there is Apheliotes. He is the god of the east, and you'll probably find him somewhere in Kentucky."

"_Somewhere_ in Kentucky?"

"Sorry the wind gods don't keep up with each other. Next is Notus, god of the south. He's kind of… unpleasant so I would conclude your business with him quickly. You'll probably find him in Mexico."

"Mexico? I thought they all stayed in the U.S." Khione stared at her for a minute. "Oh yeah, we're in Canada right."

"I'm thinking Cabo, he enjoys the beach. Finally there is Zephyrus, god of the west. Most likely he will be in San Francisco. Got all that?" Aimee nodded and said thank you before joining the others near the elevator.

"Good job with that Aimee. I would never have thought to ask because like usual Nathan over here doesn't think." Nathan gave Drew a look but remained silent. "Alright this is the real deal now. No going back after this." Aimee smiled and they walked into the elevator.

* * *

Sorry that took so long, but I have no excuses this time so I apologize again but I'm still going. I do intend to finish the story at some point so no quitting for me even if I have wanted to. Also I know Khione turned evil before but I put her in anyway so get over it. This chapter was also an attempt to add some emotion and I know it could use some work but until next time, feel free to leave constructive criticism.


	14. The Ends Get Loose

So chapter 14 huh it's pretty crazy I think but I don't really have that much to say about it so let's just begin.

* * *

Brandon wiped the gold dust off of his shirt. It was actually quite annoying having to fight dracane on his own camp soil, he was just glad it only happened once. However he realized that if the creatures were here that meant that they could already feel the weakening barrier.

The hunt for the fleece hadn't been going on very long but he couldn't help but feel like they had already reached a dead end. He had asked everyone in his cabin and tried to reflect on every possible angle but he could not find out anything on the location of that fleece. It wasn't until today that he had to deal with monsters on top of it all. He cursed in his head before turning to his battle-worn brother. "How you holdin up Will?" His brother gave him his signature grin.

"Amazing of course. As you know every time I get to pull out Daisycuter it's a good time for me." William held up his large two-handed axe and then proceeded to lick the side of the blade.

"I still don't understand why you do that, it's disgusting. Not to mention creepy." William smiled again.

"It's not creepy, I just know how to appreciate my weapon," He looked back down at his axe. "Don't I old girl?" Brandon looked away and scanned the rest of the area. No sign of any more but he knew it wouldn't last long. There were going to be more eventually there was no doubt about that. He pressed a button on his wrist and all of his weapons retracted back into his wrist device. "Oh, I forgot to ask. How'd it go with that chick?" His brothers voice chimed in the middle of his thoughts.

"What chick?" Brandon pretended not to know who he was talking about.

"That 'Sarah' person you kept raving about the other day." It had been true. After hearing about the fleece business he had seen that one girl that took his breath away based on a simple smile. He had run after her but could not find any trace of her. He then returned to his cabin and paced for hours but then told William about how awestruck he had been. He had named her Sarah just because it was a name he thought of however he hadn't stopped looking since that day.

"Nothing happened. I never found a trace of her."

"Aw that's too bad. If you were like me though you would have all the ladies."

"I don't want 'all' the ladies. I just want _that_ one." Brandon felt a bit of shame when he said that as it made him feel a little pathetic. "And another thing, I don't want to be like you either. You're an arrogant bastard who flirts a lot." For a moment William lost him grin but as always it bounced right back. He then walked right up to Brandon and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked straight into his eyes before landing a hard punch right into Brandon's gut. He then walked away without a word.

_I probably deserved that, _Brandon thought as he recovered. He looked around the forest one more time before he returned to his cabin. He spent the rest of the day talking to the rest of the people assigned to the case but no one else had found anything either. By nightfall he found himself leaning against a tree near a campfire.

He sighed a deep breath as he ate a cheeseburger. All of the sudden he felt a chill down his spine and he looked up. Off in the distant part of camp he saw her again, Sarah. The same smile, same hair and everything. It was without a doubt her. She made eye contact, or at least he thought she did before turning away and walking just like before. Brandon was filled with a mix of joy and rage. Not rage focused at her but instead at himself for losing her before.

He dropped the burger and charged after her, jumping over campers and various fire pits. She suddenly disappeared behind one of the building and Brandon was right behind her. _I have you now._ It was not meant to be though. As soon as he turned the corner there were two people right in his way, and he went straight into them, causing all three to tumble over. "What's up with that Brandon?" Michael and Alice said in unison as soon as they recovered.

"Sorry you guys I was-Damn it Sarah!" He got up quickly and kept running after her but she was gone. Brandon smashed his fist against the building before turning back to Michael and Alice. They started to talk to him but he wasn't really listening. He just walked right past them, filled with depression about losing her again. He decided to turn in early; maybe sleeping would help a little.

He opened the door to his cabin and immediately noticed something wrong. For one the lights were off, like pitch black off. "Hello?" Brandon said expecting a mechanical error to be the cause. Nothing. The lack of response made him enter completely as he went for a light switch. He walked slowly through the cabin, careful not to step on all the mechanic equipment on the ground. As soon as he crossed the majority of the room that same chill from before went down his spine. "You know how hard it was to get us alone in here?" The voice was a girls but never one he had heard before. Before he could respond the voice continued. "You don't think I noticed you those two times? Someone wildly dashing after you leaves someone with memories." Then he realized who it was in the room.

"You're Sarah then?" He said with large gasps in between each word. He reached for the light but again he was stopped.

"Don't touch that light. You can barely stand seeing me from across the camp, let alone in the same room." Brandon hated to admit it but she was right.

"Well what is it that brought you here, if you think I'm all nuts and stuff?"

"I have some information for you. You know about the fleece." Brandon tensed up

"Really? Wait a minute why come here now? If you had information then you could have talked to any of the other leaders." There was a moment of silence and Brandon decided to take it. He flipped up the light switch and with the unified noise of various machines turning on he turned back to Sarah. However she was no longer there. He looked to the spot where he had heard the voice form and found nothing. _Now I have to find her for two reasons. _

* * *

Nathan awoke on the ground. He still hadn't mastered the art of wind jumping, as he now called it, yet. He looked up and there were huge stalks of grass sticking from the ground. He gripped at his chest for a moment and felt the medallion given to him by Boreas. It was a glorious thing really this medallion. When the gem was inserted in it and Nathan first touched it he was overwhelmed with power, power that seemed as familiar as his own heartbeat but also as foreign as when he first found out about his abilities.

He got up off the ground and looked around the area. His whole goal was to go to Kentucky. Or at least "somewhere" in Kentucky. When he made the jump he just tried to focus in on some kind of energy. An energy that seemed to be connected at all times to wind him and all who used wind based power. It was a recent revelation that he could feel the wind but it was one that he generally felt connected to.

He had landed everyone in a large patch of grass and it seemed like Drew and Aimee weren't quite up yet. He walked forward somewhat until he reached a road. Nathan looked to the left and then the right and both ways seemed to go on infinitely. _Curses_. Nathan decided the only way to chose where he was going to go was to try to focus on the wind energy once again.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to make contact with his other self. He entered the dark space in his mind and called out once again. "Hey! Where are you?" Nathan yelled. There was a silence. Before long the other version of himself appeared.

"What is it you need?" His voice seemed a bit more mysterious and sly. Nathan prepared to respond but he noticed something. His "other" looked different. He seemed older. His demeanor was just _different_. Nathan ignored this and continued his questioning.

"I need to find this brother of Boreas. I know he's around here somewhere."

"I can't give you all the answers."

"You're not giving me all the answers you're giving me this one." The other Nathan looked at him for a second before responding.

"Fair enough. Head to your right and you should reach a town a few miles down and that's were you'll find him."

"Thanks." The image of the other Nathan faded suddenly and the real Nathan was back in reality. _Sweet. _He turned around suddenly and walked over to the two patches were Drew and Aimee were. For a moment he wondered why they were passed out in the first place but ignored it.

He woke the both of them and explained to them the talk he had with the other and before long they were off in the direction they were instructed.

"Nathan?" Drew said quizzically.

"Yeah?"

"That medallion, does it do anything?" It was a strange question to ask out of the blue and Nathan was about to respond when suddenly that all too familiar headache returned.

"I don't know Drew why don't you tell me." Nathan laughed hysterically. He looked directly at Drew with blinding golden eyes. Aimee and Drew jumped back.

"It's you!" Aimee yelled.

"Why yes. Don't you think it's been too long since you last saw me?" The laughing continued "However neither of you should fret. Nathan doesn't nearly have the strength to completely resist me. But I am not going to stop the mission. I just need to stretch my legs a little." The other Nathan just kept walking and Drew and Aimee reluctantly followed.

The real Nathan walked infinitely in the black sea of his thoughts. He hated being here. Not just because he wasn't in control over his own body but it just seemed so lonely in here. He could see a glimpse of the outside world as if he was watching a movie. It was all the actions that the other was doing and for the most part he was just walking with Drew and Aimee. He was at least thankful that he could skip all of that but still. Whenever he was in here, he tried to find something. Something that would expose what the other did in here all day. Never was there any form of success. It was always just black, darker than black it seemed. _He must get so lonely in here by himself._ Nathan cursed himself. He could not feel any sympathy for the other he was a menace and a menace only.

Nathan focused in on the outside world and it seemed that some time had passed already as he could see a town approaching. He assumed it was the one the other spoke about before. There was nothing left to do but sit and wait until he had another opportunity to break free from his own mind.

* * *

Okay so the reason that the chapter was on the short side but took so long was that I didn't know what I wanted it to be about. I didn't just want to give the Brandon side and it be short and I wanted the other Nathan to return so here is the result. Please read and review.


	15. Under The High Sun

So I've reached chapter 15 huh? Every chapter feels like an accomplishment when I do it. So let us begin. I don't own anything aside from my characters.

* * *

The transition between Canada and Kentucky was rather jarring, at least in terms of the weather. Aimee had to remove her jacket and she was hoping that she could find a place to change out of the rest of her heavy clothing. A town was in sight and Aimee hoped it was the right one, but honestly both she and Drew were just following the other Nathan. He surprisingly didn't say much and didn't try to go on any kind of chase of wind creatures or really anything. He just kept walking until they came to the town.

Aimee tried to think for a moment what this wind god was going to be like. Boreas had been pretty cool but she doubted that they were all going to comply so easily. However there was a chance it would be as simple as asking and he would just give it to them. Aimee wasn't hopeful for that option but it could happen.

As soon as she saw it she thought it looked exactly like one of those towns in western movies. The building all looked like shacks and the road leading up to it mysteriously changed from asphalt to dirt as soon as they got close. There might have even been a tumbleweed that passed by one time or another.

The other Nathan led the both of them straight through the town with nary a townsperson in sight. Frankly the town looked deserted. They walked straight up to the building that had a big sign that said "sheriff" on the side before the other Nathan stopped and turned to them. "If I had to guess Apheliotes is probably in there." The other Nathan pointed his thumb at the building.

"Why would you think that?" Aimee asked, genuinely curious. The other Nathan gave her am agonized look and sighed.

"As if you both didn't see. This place obviously has a western theme to it." Aimee scanned the town again. It seemed more like the town was just neglected not western themed and from the inside the shacks really looked run down. "Anyway since I have the amulet, I want to be the one to talk to him. The two of you stay out here and make sure not to touch anything." Before any of them could object the other Nathan turned around and walked inside. For some reason the entrance was very dark and after only a few steps nothing could be seen.

Aimee and Drew looked at each other before Drew just shrugged.

"Wanna look around?" Drew said. Aimee just shrugged and they both walked towards the nearest building. As they were walking however Drew spotted something. "Check it out. That building over there says convenience store. Let's go check it out." Drew started to walk over before even getting Aimee's response. She watched him go for a moment before running to catch him.

They store was run down on the outside, with the word "convenience" hanging sideways but inside was much worse. Every floorboard creaked when walked over, dust covered absolutely everything and all the food looked like, and probably was, molding and covered in flies. Drew didn't seem to mind any of this and he just walked through. It wasn't long until he started sifting through many of the old displays and messing with everything in the store. What was it about this situation that made Drew so curious? Aimee decided to break the silence that was going on.

"Drew, don't you think we should do something about the other Nathan? I mean we just let him go off like that."

"I think we should come up with a better name for him than 'other Nathan' I mean it's getting pretty old." Aimee frowned.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. In regards to your question, I don't really know anything we _could_ do. Maybe he wants to help when he's not being a complete ass."

Aimee pondered for a moment. "Or maybe the other Nathan wants them for some reason."

"Seriously enough with the 'other Nathan' stuff. How about we call him… Goldeneye. Yeah, that's a good one!" Aimee just looked at him. Sometimes she admired how care free he could be even in a situation like this one. She couldn't do that herself though. She had to think enough for the three of them after all.

Drew continued to look around the store silently for a few minutes before his next great outburst. "Aimee check this out!" Aimee looked over to him and was horrified by what she saw. Drew had this ridiculous grin on his face but it wasn't just that. Covering his right eye was this black eye patch combined with a wide brimmed cowboy hat pulled straight from one of her dads western movies. "Come on, what do you think? Amazing right?" Aimee just shook her head and turned around. "And it doesn't end there!" Aimee turned once again. Drew was holding this ugly emerald southern belle dress with so many frills, it liked it could float away at any second. It was covered in dust and looked like it would also be quite itchy.

"What is that?"

"A dress I found when I was looking through some of those old boxes." Drew paused for a moment. "You should wear it."

"Hell no. Or would it be underworld no now? Regardless, I'm not putting it on." Drew grew his wide smile back.

"Oh yes you will. Why, you might ask. Because I saved you from the Cyclops at that stupid carnival. Not to mention getting severely beat up by said Cyclops."

"Severely injured? You were okay after one good night sleep."

"That you saw. I still have tons of bruises and cuts. Come on, you owe me." Aimee frowned again.

"Owe you? What about three months ago when you didn't invite me to your birthday?!" Drew now did his own frowning.

"I already told you. It would have been weird to ask my parents. People like Nathan and I don't have co-ed birthdays. We're only thirteen. Aside from you we still think girls are gross." Aimee could not help but smile a bit. She felt a little bad that she brought up the birthday party like that though. _I'm going to regret this._ She thought to herself.

"Fine, throw it over here." Drew's smile grew wider than ever as he tossed her the dress. When she caught it some of the dust flew off and she had to take a moment to cough before she could continue. It took her maybe more time than it should have to put the stupid thing on. She had never been a huge dress person, they just always seemed so 'not Aimee' as she always told herself but this kind of dress is one she had truly never expected wearing.

The thing was definitely not made for a thirteen year old girl or frankly anyone who hadn't really begun the growing process. Half the thing sagged to the floor in lumps as if Drew managed to find the one meant for the tallest of belles. Aimee also had to hold up the top of it as the room left on the torso and chest area was substantial. Drew seemed to sense this and walked behind her to tighten the back strings almost all the way.

A few minutes later she stood in front of a mirror inside the store. The dress wasn't that bad when it was actually manageable but it still seemed foreign to her. Not to mention the intensity of the heat combined with the dress made it less than favorable. Drew scratched at his chin. "See, now was that so hard? I would take a picture but you know how demi-gods are and technology." Aimee said nothing and kept staring at herself in the mirror. "You've been silent a while, how do you like it?"

"I don't." Aimee said flatly. "I think I'll take it off now." Drew however would not have it.

"I don't think so. You can't take off the dress until I say so. Plus I have to try something." He proceeded to take off his backpack and reached inside. He shuffled around inside for a moment before he drew out a small red rectangle. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be an iPod.

"What are you going to do with that?" Drew set his bag and the iPod down on the counter and started to mess with it.

"The One-eyed Stranger must have his secrets." Drew said without skipping a beat.

"Who is the One-eyed Stranger?" Aimee was actually afraid of what the answer might be.

"It's me, duh!" Drew still didn't turn. However Aimee figured it must be the hat and eye patch, it was just such a Drew thing to do so she decided to not question it.

Drew finally turned and decided to reveal his master plan. "Alright Aimee, here it is. I've got this iPod set to play fifteen minutes of continues Bach mixed with some Chopin in there. So you and I are going to get our dance on right now." For a second Aimee didn't even believe what she had just heard. Drew wanted to dance? Was he serious?

"You want to do what?"

"By the gods, I thought you were a daughter of Athena but it seems you can't understand simple sentences. Look I set the iPod to play fifteen-."

"I heard what you said I just don't get why it is that you said it."

"It's quite simple really. During school, in freaking P.E. class, the teacher made us learn how to waltz. I have no clue why and I don't think I ever will. However when we were in Canada I resisted the urge to say 'eh' after every sentence, which was quite difficult by the way. So I intend to act out the western cliché as much as possible while we are here, starting with waltzing to classical music, so you can take my hand and do this." Drew extended his hand. "Or I bother you about it to no end later. Plus I just figured that we should have some fun on this journey every no w and then and if you are going to wear that dress then it should be a memorable experience. Even with the chance of monster attack because of the iPod and all that." Aimee wanted to object but the spews of words from Drew's mouth were just undeniable.

As if without thinking she took Drew's hand. He slowly walked forward and put his hand on her side. Aimee turned a slight shade of red and Drew did as well. She figured hers came from dancing like this. She went to the same school as they Drew and Nathan did but they never taught her P.E. class to waltz. The music played but Aimee couldn't really hear it. She was to busy thinking about this. She didn't really know what she was doing and had to keep all her focus on not falling over, due to the dress's length or otherwise.

She had to admire Drew's work though. He seemed super nervous but managed to not fall over…more than twice. After only a few minutes the nervousness seemed to drift away from the both of them. It just started to be fun instead of weird. It made Aimee realize how close the three of them had become in the six months they had known each other. She trusted them in some cases more than she trusted herself. She wished Nathan could have been here instead of 'Goldeneye' as Drew now called him.

Eventually the music died down and the two of them separated. Drew bowed, "Thank you for indulging me, Miss Aimee." Aimee curtsied in response.

"It was my pleasure, Drew, Sorry Mr. One-eyed Stranger." The two of them laughed for a moment and then just stood in silence.

"I guess we should see if Goldeneye's finished then?" Aimee nodded as Drew opened the door. However he didn't get far. Aimee saw him stop in the doorway and she walked over to see what was up. In front of the entrance to the store were two ten foot tall Cyclops, both dressed as if they had just come straight from the old west themselves. They stared at Drew and Aimee and the two of them stared back, before one of the Cyclops spoke.

"What's this then?! There aren't supposed to be any people here." The other spoke as well.

"Yeah, I thought we got rid of them all." The second one sniffed the air. "Oh, brother, they smell like demi-god!" Aimee looked to Drew and back multiple times trying to formulate a plan. "Maybe we should just kill them as well and be done with it." The first one nodded after than and they both reached for their belts where they had holstered the biggest one handed revolvers Aimee had ever seen. However her 'plan' spewed from her mouth.

"Wait!" Everyone looked to her. "The two of you do not want to face this guy right here." She pointed at Drew who looked at her with extreme surprise.

"Oh yeah? Why?" The first Cyclops said.

"Because this is _the_ legendary One-eyed Stranger. The fastest gun in all of Olympus." Drew's eyes widened. Surprisingly so did the Cyclops.

"I've never heard of this Stranger before."

"And why do you think that is?" The both of them stepped back a bit at that. However the second one smiled.

"If he is really the fastest gun in all of Olympus, then how about a challenge?" Aimee had not expected that.

"A challenge?" Drew questioned.

"Yes. The two of us versus him. If he's as fast as you claim, it shouldn't be a problem for him to beat us." Aimee went silent she didn't really know what to say to that. She had hoped to scare them away not encourage them. She was about to protest but Drew stopped her.

"I accept, gladly." Now it was Aimee's turn to be surprised. "Just give me a minute to prepare. Don't worry you'll get your match." Drew pulled out his stick and quickly morphed it into a revolver of his own before sticking it in his pocket. Aimee wondered if he had ever actually used one before. Likely not. Then the two of them and Drew all grabbed the rim of their hats and just kind of nodded as if there was some kind of cowboy honor agreement in that.

The two of them turned away and walked towards the center of town. Drew turned to Aimee and whispered in her ear. "Look, as you can guess I've never used a revolver before. Technically I could say that for almost everything this thing does but that's irrelevant. I can't take them both so I need you to help me, okay partner?" Aimee nodded and Drew told her the plan. "So all I need you to do is sneak around while I do some trash talking to stall them. Get your spear and then take one from behind. The distraction should allow me enough time to shoot them both. See super simple."

"Of course." Aimee said in the most sarcastic of ways. She turned to leave but was stopped one more moment. "You may want to take care of that." Drew pointed to the dress and how long it was. Aimee nodded and drew he spear. With the sharp end she began to cut away at the dress around in circles until the length was reduced to only her knees. "You idiot. Why didn't you just take the thing off?" Aimee paused for a moment and then face palmed before going to do her job.

She stood watching from behind a building as Drew and the Cyclopes were standing off. She could have sworn that a tumbleweed flew by and she knew Drew would have loved that. "What are you waiting for, Stranger?" One of the Cyclopes said.

"Nothing except the _spear_ of justice." It was a really stupid codeword but Aimee knew it was time. She drew the spear and began sneaking up as Drew kept them occupied. She knew she couldn't kill one outright so she decided a wound would be sufficient.

She was right behind one of them before she raised the spear and shoved it straight into its leg, it screamed a terrible scream and it caused the other to be distracted as well. This gave Drew all the time he needed. She heard one loud bang and in response gold dust filled the air. The injured one yelled. "Curse you Stranger! You have no honor!" Another bang followed by dust.

Drew ran up to Aimee and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks, partner! Couldn't have pulled that one off without ya. Aimee smiled.

"I know, but you saying it helps anyway." The two of them laughed for a minute before continuing.

"Let's go find Goldeneye. He should be done by now." Aimee nodded and they continued.

In front of the sheriffs office the two of them were about to enter when Nathan, not Goldeneye came stumbling out. He was out of breath and his clothes looked a lot rougher than before. "Nathan!" Aimee yelled. "What happened?" Nathan took a moment to respond. "I don't really…know." He kept on breathing before looking at her really quick. She could have sworn his eyes changed color for a split second, but it wasn't gold. It was blue then red. But the sun was probably the cause of that.

It took some time and no matter what they asked Nathan seemed to not remember anything. But he also wouldn't let them go back inside. "Don't worry about it. Look on the bright side." Nathan showed the medallion containing one more gem than before. "We are half way done with our first quest." Drew cheered and Aimee sighed with relief.

"Hopefully they are all that simple."

"You're telling me. Anyway on to Cabo my friends?" Drew and Aimee nodded before Nathan put his hands together and they disappeared with the wind.

* * *

I'm sorry as I apologize every time. I intend to finish this story and I want it to be soon. The wait tortures me as much as you, for anyone still out there anyway. I'm thankful.


End file.
